ESPIA
by geme1
Summary: Cuando el ministerio Estadounidense se da cuenta de los huecos informáticos por parte de la crisis en Reino Unido por un supuesto regreso, quiere tomar cartas en el asunto para poder estar preparado si es el caso de ese retorno, así que... a falta de poder enviar a algún mago por los filtros impuestos por el ministro de aquel país, decide ingresar a alguien fuera de sus radares.
1. Chapter 1

Danny pensó que lo había visto todo durante su presencia en Amity Park, pero fue cuando en su puerta un dia soleado de verano fue tocada –Señor y Señora Fenton –saludaron corteses un par de hombres vestidos de trajes negros con gabardinas del mismo color, sus miradas analíticas les dieron un poco de miedo.

-"Otras personas del gobierno"-pensó con cautela al recordar a los hombres de blanco, esos que siempre querían caza a su yo fantasma, aun a pasar de ser un héroe en estos tiempos.

Se mantuvo al margen de la platica sobre su yo fantasma, era sospechoso en todo los ámbitos –Mama, papa –saludo al bajar casual y darse a conocer con los invitados, quienes lo miraron levemente para interrumpir su importante explicación sobre fantasmas, algo que emocionaba a sus papas.

-Oh, querido…estos son los señores Willy y Christopher-presento a los invitados –el es mi hijo menor Danny –explico, eso se quedaron en silencio para dar un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, estaba seguro el chico que eran algún tipo de policía militar por la manera en que observaba el lugar como buscando cualquier tipo de salida si fuera el caso.

-Mucho gusto…no pensé que estuvieran ocupados –dijo con simpleza al rascarse la cabeza detrás de la nuca.

-Oh no querido, ellos solo son turistas –explico su mama mientras se despedía para ir por un poco de te, dejando a su marido a cargo.

-Turistas…eh –con una "o" en su boca menciono casual, como si fuera a creer eso, pero al parecer sus padres si, así que siguieron su platica mientras el salía casual de la puerta, no le harían nada a sus padres, supuso al encogerse de hombros y salir en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Fue uno de esos días tranquilos, en lo que visito la tienda de videojuegos con Tucker y se paseo por los jardines del parque de su ciudad, fue cuando noto a los dos extranjeros caminando cerca de ellos…los miro con brevedad disimulada hasta que sus amigos preguntaron.

Un rato mas tarde regreso a su casa dispuesto a averiguar que mas platicaron sus padres –Por cierto…vi a los turistas por el parque –trato de entablar una platica mas casual, su madre lo miro desconcertada.

-Oh, que bueno hijo mio…eso es obvio desde que Amity Park se declaro oficialmente un punto para curiosos y amantes de los fantasmas –explico calmada al girarse y seguir con sus cosas, los ojos de Danny se abrieron pues lo que le dijeron sonaba a como antes.

Su imaginación supuso –espero que Willy y Christopher encuentren atractivo el lugar –sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Willy y Christopher?-cuestiono su mama como si lo hubiera dicho por primera vez -¿tus nuevos amigos?-

-¿Nuevos?-arqueo una ceja Danny al acabarse su cena, por el rostro de su mama indicaba que algo no estaba bien, como si lo hubiera olvidado…. –los turistas –explico tratando de hacerla recordar.

-Ah, ellos... que bueno que mi hijo es amable con los turistas –su mama estaba contenta como si en verdad no los recordara, esto lo alerto rápidamente -¿sucede algo Danny?-cuestiono al sentarse a su lado, su padre iba llegando.

-Oh, nada…es solo que recordé una tarea-se levanto rápidamente para despedirse, no era normal que lo hayan olvidado…se dirigió a su cuarto para salir por la ventana, tenia que investigarlos en espera que no estuvieran fuera de la ciudad ya.

Estaba mas que seguro que eran de los hombres de blanco, pero era la primera vez que preguntaban directamente con la familia en realidad, pues ellos estaban al tanto de lo que significaba ser un fantasma en Amity Park, reduciéndolo a todos en una amenaza por igual, incluyéndolo.

Solo quería averiguar que no era nada dañino para ellos, imaginando cualquier película de suspenso en donde aniquilaban a una ciudad entera con tal de borrar lo que creían una amenaza, llámenlo paranoico pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque todavía sentía cierto resentimiento por que sus padres lo hayan olvidado.

Sobrevoló casi toda la noche la ciudad en espera de algún indicio de los extranjeros, solo quería respuestas sobre como hicieron que sus padres olvidaran, a lo mejor con unos artefactos como esa película donde los hombres eran de vestidos de negro, se cuestiono recordando asuntos alienígenas.

XXXXXX

DIAS ANTES…

El ministerio de magia de los Estados Unidos se destacaba por sus ideales liberales y aun manteniendo el estatuto de secreto, estaban muy enlazados con la autoridad correspondientes, cada departamento tenia una sección especial que trabajaba con las personas no mágicas para tener todo bajo control.

Sobre todo después de que cierto mago de Hogwarts arribara años atrás, ocasionando un sinfín de desastres pero resolviéndolos y superándolos para mejorar su sistema, pero ahora no andaba algo muy bien…el ministerio de Reino Unido estaba limitando información que llego a sus oídos.

Voldemort o como allá le conocen "el que no debe ser nombrado" o distintos adjetivos volvió de nuevo, en una acción para contrarrestar cualquier amotinamiento de información como años antes sucedió les hizo tomar cartas en el asunto, pero el ministerio de aquel país era un obstáculo principal.

¿no querían deshacerse del mago oscuro? ¿detenerlo por sus atrocidades? Se cuestionaban mucho de los políticos en el ministerio mágico, todos los departamentos estaban desconcertados por la información tapada o simplemente con informes esbozados de incidentes que en la simple lectura parecían mínimos.

-Ellos nos están obstaculizando –dijo Janeth Butt al analizar sus papeles, eran algo arcaicos en comparación de la tecnología que portaba ese lado del mundo, la magia y modernidad no estaban peleadas del todo, claro algunas cosas análogas en su mayoría ante su resistencia a cierta frecuencia expedida por los magos, después de años de estudio y superación.

-Lo mas seguro es que temen que se salga de sus manos –otro ministro informo con cautela, era verdad…recordando los años de su abuelo en ese puesto.

-Pero aislándose no es la solución –frunció el ceño la mujer que a pesar de su seriedad, los ojos mostraban cierta fiereza…por algo era la ministra actual regente de aquel lugar –No podemos ayudar si nos siguen enviando pequeños incidentes con causas improbables –

-Entienda Señora Ministro, normalmente la tensión internacional mágica no presta atención a detalles simples o problemas internos…es normal para ellos ser celosos de su información –explico otro oficial –Nosotros no nos hubiéramos metido si no fuera porque un grupo nacional resulto desaparecido o posiblemente muerto-otro comento en tono triste.

-Lo se y entiendo…es su derecho querer mantener este conflicto interno, pero según los infiltrados en el ministerio indica que muchos aun son puristas de sangre además que tratan el asunto como si fuera de poca importancia –explico la encargada con un tono renuente, no quería dejar el asunto fuera.

-Su cultura es diferente –explico el otro con calma –no podemos tomar cartas en el asunto sin tener un conflicto internacional presente –negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos directamente….no los magos –el otro hablo, también apesumbrado.

-Pero podemos utilizar otra cosa-los ojos de la mujer brillaron emocionados por la solución, era su deber ver por los magos, mestizos y las personas sin magia de su país, no podía dejar que un loco hiciera lo mismo que el mundo normal estaba sufriendo…una guerra contra las diferencias de ideales y la supremacía de ellos mismos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestiono intrigado –los gnomos no son muy adecuados si es lo que piensa –recordando que solo ellos podían ser utilizados como infiltrados casuales, pero no eran buenos en combate si fuera el caso que su vida corriera peligro además revelando su estado como espía.

-Oh no…recuerden que tenemos una zona especial –Explico al sacar unos papeles clasificados.

-¿Amity Park?-cuestiono el otro extrañado, era una ciudad descartada por su magia pero conflictiva por su conexión al mundo fantasma, como se revelo en estudios en un inicio de los incidentes…creando una sección del gobierno, "los hombres de blanco" como los conocían la gente sin magia especializados en su rama.

-Según entiendo son conflictivos y todos enemigos –explico el otro.

-Quiero mas detalle del asunto…sobre todo de el –saco una foto donde un chico salía peleando contra otro fantasma mas poderoso, ganándose ahí el nombre de "héroe" por salvar la ciudad.

-Esta desesperada…¿verdad?-cuestiono el otro al pedir que la zona "cero" como era conocida, había sido aislada del resto de los estados y clasificados como Espíritus clase AAA por su complejidad y peligrosidad, siendo enfocada la sección no mágica de los "hombres de blanco" en el asunto.

-No podemos dejar que ellos trabajen como lo están haciendo hasta ahora, necesitan nuestra ayuda para poder contrarrestar al terrorista llamado Voldemort –explico sin temor haciendo que ambos se levantaran erguidos –contacten a Danny Phantom para el trabajo…el mundo mágico como lo conocemos depende de eso…si Reino unido cae en manos de ese loco es cuestión de tiempo para que los puristas empiecen a esparcirse para propagar su palabra –

Ambos aceptaron la misión para poder preparar un traslador que estaba fuera de la ciudad, donde una sección mágica estaba ubicada ya que no funcionaba muy bien cerca de la ciudad fantasma, la ministra Butt se quedo pensativa recordando los relatos de sus antepasados…donde también dentro de la comunidad mágica algunos puristas se instalaron ahí.

Fueron mantenidos bajo vigilancia por sus conexiones con Voldemort, no confiando plenamente que hayan estado bajo el Imperius, tenia que reaccionar y para eso alguien no clasificado como mago seria bien visto en Reino Unido, si sus enviados habían regresado sin nada en manos…mas que detalles muy amenos.

No solo eran muy renuentes de aceptar a los no mágicos dentro de su cultura, aferrándose a un siglo que ya paso, escuchaba relatos de objetos que se dejaron de usar para dar paso a la tecnología mágica ya sea para la vida diaria o estudios, si no que también pensamientos como la sangre pura estaba vigente.

Algo que se perdió durante años y que muy pocas familias albergaban ese detalle, no prestándole atención como es debido y convirtiéndose en mestizos muy orgullosos, si esto salía de sus manos…Estados Unidos viviría una guerra mundial mágica, no contando los aportes durante la primera guerra mundial, que fueron tachados como imprudentes, injustos y secretos.

Miro por la ventana de ese gran edificio, esperaba que ese Danny que estaba fuera de clasificación como un mago…mas bien como un espíritu no registrado, no es que hayan perdido el interés…pero sus creaciones no eran puramente mágicas, si no que mas complejas y científicas, dejándolos fuera de la papelería en general.

XXXXXXXXX

PRESENTE…

Ambos enviados del ministerio no perdieron tiempo…contactando de inmediato a los Fenton, para pedir información requerida, lo que notaron es que a pesar de salvar el pueblo en distintas ocasiones (lo dedujeron por los detalles contados), estos no estaban tan confiados del mismo y renuentes a creer de su bondad ya demostrada.

La pareja era demasiado excitada por todos sus inventos, muy avanzados desde su punto de vista, aunque seguros que no funcionarían muy bien dentro del campo mágico que algunos lugares tenia, en especial los puristas.

Salieron después de lanzar un pequeño Obliviate, era un alivio para ambos que funcionara, tomando notas de que ciertos hechizos se pueden lograron dentro de la zona cero, descartando la manera de trasporte mágico…recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar para abrirse paso hacia su objetivo.

Investigaron un poco, los vecinos estaban muy bien acoplados a los fantasmas que acosaban de un lado a otro, observando las habilidades del fantasma objetivo con detalle, ¿cómo lograrían convencerlo de que se volviera de su parte? Cuestionaron al ser un fantasma ectoplasmico.

-Quienes son ustedes –una voz se escucho ya entrada la noche, ahí frente a ellos el fantasma que buscaban…era menos amenazador que en la foto, su vestimenta negra con la D en medio, ojos brillosos y cabello blanco, era como lo describían…aunque su mirada era de un experto en pelea, algo que lo mas seguro adapto después de todo lo que leyeron de el e investigaron.

-Somos turistas-comento el otro manteniendo su porte y manos en los bolsillos, su compañero no estaba seguro si hacia lo mismo, pues el ya tenia su varita por si era necesario.

-¿Turistas?-gruño el niño –no creo que sea un simple turista –acuso al fruncir el ceño, el niño fantasma era mas perceptivo que la gente normal, incluyendo a los caza fantasmas que conocieron en un inicio.

-Bueno…creo que este niño es mas inteligente –el otro comento, al mirar con recelo y levantar sus manos –no venimos con los "hombres de blanco" si es tu cuestión –vio como el niño se sorprendió, su compañero entendió la estrategia.

-Queremos hablar contigo-explico –somos parte del gobierno de cierta manera, que trabaja autónomo a los hombres que te persiguen normalmente –sabia de la fama de esa sección…demasiado obsesivo si le preguntan.

-¿Solo hablar?-se escuchaba renuente y algo incrédulo, era normal…el gobierno no metía sus manos mas allá de la sección requerida, los dos se miraron y movieron su cabeza en aceptación –y suponer que yo escuchare –se cruzo de manos flotando.

-Pues no nos has atacado –dijo el otro con obvia razón.

-Tampoco ustedes…supongo –se encogió de hombros –y bien…adelante –dijo impaciente.

-Este no es un lugar seguro –explico.

-Debes acompañarnos –el otro completo.

El niño fantasma se removió un poco, no tan convencido –puedo llevarlos fuera de la ciudad –ofreció, ambos negaron.

Ahí los enviados acordaron enviarlo directamente con su superior, sabían que la magia aun en esos tiempos era absurdo ante el avance de la tecnología y las películas que les daban una fama cómica, además que la explicación solía ser muy tardada…con el tiempo que tenían que poner en marcha el plan, era necesario.

-Necesitamos que conozcas a nuestro superior –explico el enviado con cautela, pero vio la duda en el chico…colocándose en posición de pelea si era necesario, no sabían si sus hechizos servían en el joven, pero no quisieron experimentar y contar mas como enemigo que aliado.

-NO-dijo con rapidez ante las malas experiencias que tenia con el gobierno, si es que era el caso…imaginándose al pobre E.T, donde el alíen era sometido a experimentación antes de que supieran que era bueno.

Sabían que no tenían buena fama…comprobándolo ante todo con el chico, ¿cómo lo llevarían por las buenas? Cuestionaron –Mira no tenemos tiempo…el mundo mágico como lo conocemos te necesita- observaron la cara de incredulidad del chico –la magia existe –completo.

El chico se echo a reír ante la nueva información –Oh vamos chicos…deben de tener otra manera de convencerme –se jacto entre lagrimas al tomarse el estomago, estaban seguros que no esperaban esa reacción.

-No es verdad-dijo el otro con seriedad, sacando algo de sus bolsillos haciendo que el joven saltara hacia atrás con sus manos brillantes ante cualquier acción –Tranquilo no es nada malo –su varita deslumbraba una pequeña luz, estaban seguros que pensó que era un simple palo, con un movimiento de varita y el bote de basura era un gato, asustándolo.

-¿Qu-que? –el chico omento al ver al felino acurrucarse a sus pies, se rasco los ojos incrédulos…pues estaba seguro que no eran fantasmas o algo así.

-Es cierto…la magia existe –interrumpió la curiosidad del chico quien estaba acariciando al gato, por un momento lo vieron como un joven normal…sonriendo inocente al animal, ambos se miraron y pensaron con tristeza al haber olvidado lo inocente que era cuando murió.

-¿Nos acompañas?-pidieron ambos con cautela, el chico dudo un poco para ver el cielo…pero luego sus ojos brillaron de emoción, ambos se miraron algo sorprendidos por la nueva reacción, seguros que era un adolecente mas olvidando la tensión de unos momentos antes.

-Claro….-dijo con firmeza para seguirlos, seguro que esto seria emocionante para el joven una nueva experiencia que contar, aunque con las historias que contaron solo era la punta del iceberg estaban seguros…iniciando así su travesía, saliendo fuera de la ciudad para dirigirse al traslador mas cercano.

XXXXXXXX

Danny sentía que su estomago volvía en el suelo, era peor que cualquier pelea o golpe del enemigo en general, estaba en el suelo…sus ojos movían y cuando diablos el mundo se detenía.

-Vamos…-explico Chris como le llamaba el chico para levantarlo –la primera experiencia nunca se olvida –dijo perdiendo la seriedad con la que lo conoció.

-Oh vamos…fue peor que la montaña rusa –Danny se tapaba la boca tratando de mantener su cena en el lugar, perdió la noción del tiempo y no olvidando avisarle a su hermana de su pequeña intrusión a un nuevo mundo, no podía dejarlo a un lado… tenia que comprobar lo que iba en contra de sus propios principios científicos.

-Emocionante –El que conoció como Willy comento acido, no era el mas emocionado…pero era buen tipo.

-Siempre es así –acuso Danny, el otro solo sonrió para removerle el cabello al joven, olvidando que era un fantasma en realidad.

-Si…siempre es así –explico alegre, Danny frunció el ceño al ver su cabello blanco despeinado, su espacio vital invadido por el ahora conocido mago.

-Vamos el ministro espera –el otro apresuro rompiendo el aire alegre que se formo en sus compañeros, era verdad iba ahí para escuchar las palabras…solo una breve explicación de mundo mágico y peligro le fueron dadas, llegando a una gran oficina…aunque todo en el lugar era "mágico", sarcasmo puro.

Ahí una mujer algo intimidante apareció, esta solo acento la cabeza como reconocimiento –supongo que ha escuchado de la situación actual –expuso.

-Si lo dice por el mundo mágico en peligro y misión…creo que si –Danny se encogió de hombros –pero a cambio pido algo –sabia que era imprudente de su parte solamente marcharse –sin embargo pido que se quede en ambos –no dijo tan convencido.

Tanto Willy como Chris se marcharon, no era nada personal…pero entre menos personas sepan de su condición era mejor, además si llevaba mas tiempo del necesario necesitaba una coartada con su familia, como escucho, seria peligroso si las sospechas son correctas algo que solo investigaría.

-Y bien señor Phantom, que tiene que decir –la mujer se sentó con seriedad, Danny tenia que correr el riesgo, aunque esperaba no terminar en una plancha de experimentación…rezando a quien estuviera arriba que no fueran igual que los no mágicos, ahí frente a los ojos de la jefa unos aros lo envolvieron, haciendo que abriera sus ojos.

-Bueno…¿sabe lo que es un Halfa? –dijo después de un silencio, su apariencia normal aparecía la señora se levanto de la conmoción, negando con la cabeza…era cierto sus sospecha el tipo de fantasmas de Amity Park era muy ajeno a lo que le platicaron sus escoltas–necesitare algo de coartada para mi familia –a veces maldecía su labor de héroe en verdad, sentía que era necesario servir a su país…mágico o no mágico, el primero resulto mas flexible a su condición.

Los ojos de la ministras volvieron a la normalidad con un suspiro, el silencio hacia que el joven se tensara ante su imaginación, en cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta para llevárselo…aseguro su inconsciente, minutos largos e incomodos si le preguntaban.

-Esto cambia mi visión de la misión –explico la ministra con preocupación –no esperaba que fueran solo un niño –frunció el ceño, un golpe en su orgullo fue dado con firmeza, no esperaba que su reacción fuera de lastima en vez de verlo como algo digno de experimentar, fuera de Jazz y sus amigos.

-¿En que cambia?-cuestiono Danny ofendido, en verdad le dolió su cambio de ambiente de señora militar a señora preocupada-soy un niño que ha peleado con incontables amenazas a mi ciudad –cruzo los brazos.

-Pero eres un menor de edad…-la señora suspiro, estaba desesperada pero no tanto como para usar un niño…no era un país de tercer mundo donde los obligaban a pelear en contara de su voluntad, aun que claramente no era esto ultimo.

Danny rodo los ojos, era verdad…pero seguía siendo un héroe-es algo que no se debe de enterar…por su reacccion no sabe que es un Halfa, asi que mientras no salga de nosotros esta bien…¿no?-alzo los hombros, la mujer lo miro.

Un largo suspiro por la mujer recrudecio su mirada –Esta bien…si a ti no te molestas y estas conciente de lo que conlleva esta misión no te detendré, en cuanto a tu familia nos encargaremos nosotros al igual que la seguridad de su ciudad –ofrecio notando el alivio en el chico.

-¿Y bien…cuando ire de viaje?-con algo de emoción comento, era una lastima que no pudiera turistear en esa parte del mundo mágico, había notado cosas que serian útiles en realidad y animales qu no había visto nunca, (estaba seguro que eran gnomos lo que vio de reojo a lo lejos).

-Ese es otro asunto, señor Phantom –frunció el ceño.

-Fenton…también –dijo con timidez el chico para volver a su estado fantasma –pero también Phantom –encogió los hombros.

-Bien…no podemos usar los métodos regulares ante la vigía del reino que investigaremos, así que podría usar un método mas a su estilo –ofreció, era verdad…los trasladores e inclusive los aviones de clase comercial eran vigilados para que los magos extranjeros fueran obligados a registrarse, para tener un mayor control…según ellos, al igual que criaturas mágicas.

Danny se sentía algo aliviado de no volver a sentir volver su cena –bueno no eh investigado la manera de entrar por medio del portal fantasma…pero encontrare la manera –encogió los hombros, estaba seguro que alguna estaba conectada a aquel lugar, los fantasmas ectoplasmico solo se materializaban en Amity Park, pero también estaba al tanto de los mas inofensivos.

-Bien…espero que sea pronto –explico la mujer para darle los detalles finales de lo que realizaría, solo un trabajo de recopilación de información para poder prepararse para una guerra si era posible, sobre un tal Voldy que aterrorizaba a los mestizos, muggles y demás criaturas "inferiores".

Un bajo perfil si le preguntan, estaba emocionado por ser un espía del gobierno mágico, dejando a un lado a los hombres de blanco de seguro, no entrando en contacto con el ministerio mágico de Gran Bretaña…memorizándose los papales que le dieron de cómo funcionaban las cosas, era bueno cuando lo necesitaba.

XXXXXXX

La zona fantasma había sido muy aislada desde tiempos inmemorables, siempre existió pero nunca se mezclo con el plano normal ahí todos se reunían en un momento de paz después de la gran batalla dentro de la misma.

-Oyes escuchaste que el señor Halfa anda preguntando sobre como llegar a Reino Unido –chismes de fantasmas se esparcían rápidamente, era normal…muchas cosas emocionantes no pasaban sin que incluyeran a ese gran espécimen, muchos lo respetaban y veneraban por eso.

-En serio….a lo mejor es un trabajo muy importante –sugirió otra voz espectral con algo de incertidumbre –pudiéramos ayudarle –expuso.

-Pero Nick...no podemos ayudarlo –otra voz mas ronca reprimió al primero –es algo que no nos interesa –

-Vamos Barón Sanguinario…no te preguntaras que hará a nuestro favor –alzo sus fantasmagóricas cejas con algo de duda, en verdad lo respetaban pues noto la duda en el que antes se oponía.

-Bueno –dijo el Sanguinario fantasma que cargaba con culpas pasadas, si tan solo hubiera sido menos violento otra historia pudiera contar, era muy raro que diera una oportunidad a alguien…pero sabiendo que pudieran haber perecido si ese fantasma se hubiera apoderado de la zona…aun en Hogwarts no estarán a salvo.

Ambos aceptaron en silencio ir en sus búsqueda, después de todo el los salvo, no le temían a la muerte…solo a lo que el otro fantasmas estaba haciendo, vagando un poco mas lejos de su zona de confort, para abrirse paso en la zona occidental, donde no tardaron en contactarlo.

XXXXXXX

-"Mantente alejado del conflico"-la orden final del ministro aun divagaba en la mente del chico, ¿cómo lo haría? Se cuestiono, pero era fácil…solo ir y pasear como fantasma en lo que conocio Hogwarts…según los recidentes estaba solo por las vacaciones.

El baron Sanguinario y Casi decapitado le dieron la introducción de cómo se manejaban en ese mundo, trato de ser intangible para parecerse tanto a ellos, haciéndolos jurar de no decir su estado fisico por seguridad propia, tratando se asimilar la apariencia de los que lo recibían.

-Inteligente –dijo el primero ante la habilidad del chico –propio de usted señor Halfa –sonrio.

-Danny esta bien –dijo, tratando de quitarse esa etiqueta…no esperaba ser tan respetado a tal punto, pero esperaba que nadie supiera la terminología como en la zona fantasma.

-Su misión es secreta asi que solo explicaremos un tanto de las situación actual –dijo el otro fantasma –no preguntaremos y si tiene dudas no dude en acudir a nosotros –explico, el chico acepto.

-Barón Sanguinario –otra voz se escucho, ahí aparecía un regordete fantasma…algo timido –solo quería venir a conocerlo en persona –sus ojos muertos brillaron al joven, quien solo acento la cabeza.

-No lo molestes Peeves viene en una misión importante, así que trata de no estórbalo-regaño.

-No hay problema…gracias por venir a recibirme –dijo el chico fantasma modestamente hacia el Poltergeist según le explicaron –espero no serles un estorbo durante mi estancia aquí –se disculpo.

-Para nada…al contrario –el Poltergeist contesto –es emocionante tenerlo entre nosotros…seremos de ayuda –

-¿Seremos?-cuestiono el chico.

-Oh si, los fantasmas del castillo están al tanto de su estadía aquí…mantendremos el secreto no se preocupe –explico casi decapitado, era verdad…todos aceptaron en serle de ayuda al héroe de la zona, era especial.

Lo primero que hizo fue averiguar el estado de lo que conocía la escuela mas importante e influyente de ese lado del mundo, al parecer su director enfrentaba algunas acusaciones, según leyó del periódico local….algo injusto desde el punto de vista de los muertos, confirmando el regreso del Voldy.

Esa noche hizo su primer informe enviado por medio de una sonda ectoplasmica, su hermana era encargada de interceptarlo para el…aunque en un inicio era renuente de formar parte de aquel complot pero conociéndola la convenció para un bien mayor, le aseguro.

 _INFORME DE MISION_

 _El asunto aquí con el sujeto Voldy esta confirmado, los fantasmas me informan que algo no esta bien en el ministerio y acusan al director de la escuela como mentiroso al igual que un joven de nombre Harry Potter, cuya participación en el torneo de los tres magos hace un mes tacharon de mentiroso, al asegurar que la muerte de uno de sus compañeros fue en sus manos._

 _Desde mi punto de vista quieren desacreditar ambos testimonios, la prensa esta de su parte en un intento de mitigar los susurros, partiré de Hogwarts al ser un lugar vacío por la vacaciones para ir hacia fuera y buscar el ministerio, al parecer otro fantasma será de ayuda en ese momento y me indicara el lugar._

 _En cuanto averigüe la posición del ministerio mágico contactare con ustedes espero que dentro de poco tiempo._

 _PHANTOM_

Cerro la carta para hacer otra esta era un poco mas personal para su hermana, cuya preocupación aun recordaba y era algo fastidiosa, era un alivio que el ministerio se encargara de su ausencia ofreciendo una beca fueras en una universidad, un año de estudios especiales…aseguraron.

XXXXXXX

Lucius estaba seguro que el regreso de su amo seria triunfal, aunque la presión no se hizo esperar por su fracaso años atrás…ahora como infiltrado del ministerio, una posición que no perdió a pesar de su participación antes, era importante para su señor, además que este no se esforzaba por aclarar el asunto si "el" volvió.

Una brisa fría se poso detrás de el, gruñendo por lo bajo…los fantasmas del ministerio eran molestos a veces, sobretodo cuando no los podias amenazar con alguna cosa si era necesario, una molstia muy independiente de sus prioridades.

-Oh señor Lucius –un fantasma saludo de manera cortes, algo que miro despectivo el mencionado , quien paso de largo no dispuesto en entablar una platica con el auror muerto, este era una de las victimas de la guerra pasada…cuyo trabajo era molestar al exmortifago, ya que no le crei su estado.

Siguio su camino para salir del lugar, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, todo iba como lo planeaban…ahora solo tenia que sacar a ciertos delicuentes de Azkaban y todo listo, la pureza de sangre sobresaldrá de todo.

XXXXXXX

-Ese quien era –cuestiono Danny en su estado invisible, era muy extraño como los fantasmas se movían como si nada entre los vivos, como si no fuera anormal, estaba seguro que sus padres estarían algo alterados entre ellos.

-Lucius Malfoy –explico el fantasma con algo de rencor –un ex mortifago –

-Ah –Danny no quiso ondar en el tema al ver el gesto del fantasma, aun muerto tenían recuerdos y estaba seguro que el señor no le traía nada bueno, además que ya estaba familiarizado con el termino de los comedores de muerte.

Paseo un poco en el gran ministerio, se perdió algunas veces tratando de que no lo vieran en realidad, seria muy problemático el explicar el porque estaba ahí y quien era en realidad, los fantasmas eran muy buenos informando…indicando que una sección especifica estaba empezando a moverse secretamente, pero que los vivos no prestaban atención a los muertos, una lastima.

Al parecer los fantasmas estaban muy bien registrados en la sección del cuarto piso, todos tenían nombre…como murieron y cuando, al parecer el no paso por ese registro, seguro que los hombres de blanco tenían ese detalle, un ligero escalofríos paso.

Una semana entera divagando y recopilando información de la gente, alguna era desagradable a los asuntos muggles observo, había un pelirrojo que le causaba gracia por la extraña emoción hacia lo que era un simple sacapuntas, desandole suerte en su búsqueda de significado y riéndose levemente antes las teorías locas del señor.

Pero su mirada se desvio al rubio que antes conocio, quien miraba despectivo y no perdia tiempo para burlarse del pelirrojo, con una leve brisa hizo que unos papeles se cayeran ocacionando al señor una molestia…funciendo el seño y atribuyendo su maldad a otra entidad cuya ira estaba dirigida a el, el pelirrojo sonrio abiertamente ante esto.

Pero algo estaba extraño en el rubio, a pesar de su pomposidad y soberbia tenia unas ligeras marcas de imnsomnio en sus ojos, haciendo que el fantasma se dirigiera hacia el analizando su estado…pareciera como si hubiera sido torturado, ¿su imaginación? Se cuestiono…pero aun curioso lo siguió.

Dio una mirada al fantasma encargado de su estadia, no se molestaría en preguntar por el respeto que tenia, solo epseraba no perderse…algo no estaba bien con el rubio y notaba la precoupacion de las personas en realida, era muy observador en esos detalles, según su hermana algunos indicios de su actitud era porque otros abusaban de el…¿tal vez?.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucius se sentía cansado, en verdad no esperaba tener una sesión de crucios de su amo por la falta de información de Azkaban y desesperado por que sus mas fieles seguidores salieran, tendría que aguantar un poco mas…seguro que sus planes no saldrían mal como siempre le recriminaban.

-Querido –saludo su esposa con algo de desinterés, pero en sus ojos la preocupación estaba presente.

-Narcissa-con falta de cariño se sentó en el sillón para descansar -¿Dónde esta Draco?-cuestiono con seriedad.

-Lucius –llamo la señora con severidad y elegancia, su esposo estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba de que su hijo formara parte activamente de los mortifagos como los demás jóvenes de su edad…pero muy adentro era mas su amor de madre que su deber como sangre pura.

-El quiere iniciarlo…no podre evitar su ingreso –por primera vez su esposa noto ese signo de preocupación por su hijo, sus ojos mostraban cansancio símbolo de su posible castigo ante la insistencia de su señor.

-El esta orgulloso -dijo con pesar Narcissa rompiendo por un momento su elegancia y sentido ajeno –pero….-no termino de decir para tratar de calmarse.

-Se que esta orgulloso, pero esta vez es diferente –indico Malfoy estaba al tanto de sus ideales pero no sabia si su familia valía la pena el sacrificio, notando a Nott o los Zabini como fueron iniciados…noto que a diferencia de su hijo, no estaban orgullosos, trataría de alargar mas el tiempo, no quería que estuviera al tanto de todo aun no.

Narcissa se irguió en su altura como una Black –hablare con el-comento por ultimo para dirigirse a la habitación del joven, era mas fácil para ella hablar con su hijo, había sido nformado de que su ingreso de mortifago seria pronto, hacinedolo saltar de emoción ante la mirada de aparente orgullo de sus padres.

Pero esto era algo que estaban postergando aun siendo una de las familias mas cercanas a el, tenían su orgullo, abriendo la puerta hacia un jovencito entusiasmado con noticias, dándole la noticia de que se postergaba por algunos contratiempos, haciéndolo desinflar.

En el recibidor estaba el Malfoy mayor pensativo y ajeno, algo inseguro por el camino que estaba tomando de nuevo, antes estaba orgulloso de ser su seguidor, de sus ideales pero la sesión de Crucius le dio a entender que a su señor no le importaba nada mas que ganar… pero su único contratiempo era Potter.

Esto ultimo lo pensó con rencor, si tan solo el hubiera seguido en el poder…tal vez no estaría teniendo estos problemas existenciales, ahora con su hijo en la edad necesaria para iniciarse, no estaba seguro que lo soportaría….

XXXXXX

Danny no sabia que pensar, estaba en un momento demasiado crucial al ver al antes orgulloso señor Malfoy desinflarse por la preocupación, no los conocía demasiado pero según lo que escucho estaban orgullosos de ser seguidores de Voldy, o eran las sospechas mas bien nunca aclaradas, floto un poco a su alrededor para tener un ángulo diferente.

Era un padre después de todo no tan convencido de lanzar a su hijo a esa realidad, aunque el chico pensara lo contrario…algo le decía que no se involucrara de mas, pero la mirada del señor perdida en algún punto de la habitación le hicieron moverse hacia la recamara donde la señora había estado, quien ahora se colocaba al lado de su marido.

Sus padres vinieron a la mente, si ellos estuvieran al tanto de su yo fantasma no le hubiera sido fácil venir a esta misión, una punzada de culpabilidad le vino al corazón, hasta que noto al chico que mostraba feliz en su cama.

Era peor que Flash estaba seguro, toda su pomposidad en un ideal de superioridad y cuyo objetivo era los que creía inferiores, en verdad no habían hecho un buen trabajo esos padres que ahora no sabia si estaban arrepentidos.

Negó con la cabeza para observarlo un poco, tratando de encontrar algo positivo en el chico, pues en el que esta en su hogar era fanático de su yo fantasma, este tenia que tener ese algo que hacia salvarlo…al menos eso esperaba, paseándose un poco en su habitación, hasta que una platica individual le llamo la atención, algo que tenia que ver con un Potter.

XXXXXX

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera un mortifago, estaba emocionado aunque estaba algo molesto que sus padres postergaban su iniciación, se preguntaba porque, pero no era su deber contradecir a su padre…seguidor numero uno.

-Ese maldito Potter no sabrá lo que le pasara –gruño frenético entusiasmado de todo lo que haría cuando fuera oficial el ascenso del que no debe ser nombrado, tomo un libro que su padre le dio con encantos malditos y diversos hechizos que pudiera usar –inclusive esa sangre sucia de Granger –esto lo dijo mas pesado.

-"Estas seguro de eso"-una voz cuestiono en el silencio de su habitación, haciéndolo saltar para mirar a todos lados con un grito de espanto –"en verdad quieres matarlos"-cuestiono.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la voz que invadía su lugar –Mi padre –gruño acostumbrado a acudir a el en momentos de problemas, pero una brisa fría lo cayo.

-"Tu padre no esta feliz de que estés emocionado"-dijo la voz.

-Muéstrate cobarde –anuncio el joven incrédulo de lo que decía, era imposible que un fantasma fuera el culpable, ellos no podían entrar.

Draco no supo que decir cuando una figura traslucida apareció, era un joven…un poco mas chico que el o de la misma edad no sabia, pero era mas su enojo –tu que sabes …fantasma inmundo –

-¿Yo que se?-anuncio con duda el chico, no intimidándose por ser apuntado por la varita –no contestaste a mi pregunta –inquirió.

-es algo que no te corresponde –gruño Draco dispuesto a anunciar cualquier hechizo, estaba seguro que incluso un innombrable pudiera salir a la primera –todos los traidores a la sangre y sucios ladrones de magia lo merece –

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras el fantasma analizaba la situación –entonces según tu…¿yo también merecía morir?-una cara triste se dibujo en su fantasmal rostro, algo que desconcertó al chico.

-¿Si?-dijo no tan convencido, mientras el espíritu se desvanecía con un aire de tristeza dejando a un Malfoy aturdido por sus palabras, bajando por las escaleras para ver a sus padres en silencio…después de semanas había logrado ver a su padre, quien se veía mas flaco y demacrado, sorprendiéndolo.

-Si querido –Narcissa vio la sorpresa en su hijo, su padre había estado evitándolo para que viera su estado después de sus encuentros y sesiones con el señor tenebroso.

-Em…es solo que –Draco se le escaparon sus palabras al notar a su padre, dejando para después la intrusión y acercándose a su padre -¿Estas bien padre?-pregunta estúpida, se maldijo.

Este no le contesto manteniendo su orgullo ante la mirada de su hijo –es algo sin importancia, cosas del ministerio –excuso haciendo al chico un poco feliz.

-"¿Le crees?"-ese susurro se escucho en una brisa que le pararon los cabellos de la nuca, ese maldito fantasma estaba rondándolo…pero no quería preocupar a su padre en su estado por cosas insignificantes, el se encargaría de la molestia.

Draco se disculpo para ir a su recamara a dormir, estaba seguro que ese fantasma rondaba su habitación –se que estas ahí…explícate –gruño maldiciendo lo que estaba diciendo, en verdad no era que le importara la opinión del fantasma, pero estaba seguro que sabia mas de lo que sus padres querían decir.

Pero nada le contesto para sentirse de nuevo en silencio, algo no estaba bien y ahí la semilla se sembró, Draco no estaba tan a gusto al empezar a notar ciertos detalles que cierta voz alimento…la cual no se apareció durante el resto de las vacaciones, algo extraño a su parecer.

XXXXXX

Danny se sentía un poco mal de mentirle al chico, bueno en realidad no porque parecía todo un patán, pero supo de inmediato que la duda estuvo ahí, no imaginándose a un siempre soberbio Malfoy muy diferente y cansado en su hogar, a uno que continuamente hostigaba a los que sentía inferior a el, en especial al Weasley.

 _INFORME DE MISION_

 _Aquí Danny reportando para el ministerio, al parecer con los días que eh pasado aquí me eh dado cuenta que las diferencias están mas plagadas en un tiempo hasta acá, hubo mucho movimiento en los últimos días por un ataque y muestra de magia enfrente de muggles, el cual era un tema delicado ya que los dementores se vieron involucrados._

 _Suponiendo que ellos están a cargo del ministerio propio, ¿acaso habrá un infiltrado? Es una duda que no aclaro, pero entre tanto purista no lo dudo…mucho de los magos del que se conoce consejo Wizengamont tiene sangre puras como miembros, son las casas mas antiguas que Gran Bretaña tiene y del cual están orgullosos._

 _Dudo que haya un cambio si esta gente sigue con esos ideales, además que a los muggles no los toman en cuenta para aplicar un hechizo que borra la memoria, también confirme que uno de los miembros, mas conocido como Lucius Malfoy ha estado en aprietos, confirme en su hogar que el que conocen Voldemort esta presionándolo, ¿por qué? Es algo que no queda del todo claro, pero el no la esta pasando bien al igual que su esposa._

 _PHANTOM_

Cerro la carta para escribir otra a su familia, al parecer el informe opto por no mencionar el ligero empujón al hijo de la familia…notando un cambio significativo y algo pensativo alrededor en su hogar, al parecer empezarían la escuela el 1ro de septiembre, estaba algo triste por no ir a visitar su casa…pero seguía yendo y viniendo de Hogwarts y ministerio para mas información.

Uno de esos dia de vigia noto un cambio significativo con el señor pelirrojo, del que supo se llamaba Arthur Weasley….esos días se dedico a observarlo mejor, su trabajo era igual de singular que la primera vez, notando la emoción por ahora una calculadora…y formulando una teoría que le hizo rodar los ojos, ahora se encargaría de ver que era lo que tanto escondia a sus ojos.

Pues noto que no era el único pelirrojo, también otro que era mas arrogante, le caia mal a Danny por como trataba a su padre, como si no estuviera ahí…descubriéndolo en una de sus tantas reclamaciones, creyendo ciegamente en su superior que en su familia, "idiota" si le preguntan.

XXXXX

Arthur estaba enfadado….su hijo Percy había cortado lazos con ellos para no creerle que "el" volvió, su esposa estaba echa un baño de lagrimas, no podía consolarla ni mirarla a sus ojos, un ligero viento fresco corrió por su cuello ¿su imaginación? Tal vez.

Necesitaba ir a ver como estaba Harry su juicio seria el día siguiente, así que tenia que prepáralo para lo que fuera necesario…estaba nervioso por el pobre chico, por Merlín había salvado muggles de dementores, algo descabellado.

Camino sigiloso hasta encontrar la dirección y ahí ante sus ojos la mansión Black apareció, entre el numero 11 y 13 estaba el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, abriéndose paso mágicamente…giro al escuchar un resoplido espectral…frunciendo el ceño, por mas que checo no apareció nada.

Siguió el paso para tocar la puerta y ahí el ultimo de los Black aparecía para abrirse paso, con su sonrisa amplia a Arthur –Viejo amigo –saludo con un abrazo pero se detuvo al sentir algo.

-¿sucede algo?-cuestiono para abrirse paso ante la negativa del señor, ahí pasando entre la mansión los gritos fueron la única manera en que se dieron cuenta los demás de la llegada del señor.

-¡Papa!- comentaron en unísono un grupo de pelirrojos bajando por la escalera, ignorando por completo los gritos de la señora, era un recibimiento que puso en calor su corazón después de otra pelea con Percy, abrazándolos como si no tuviera mañana.

-Papa…fue el idiota ese de nuevo –dijeron unos gemelos.

-En serio sabrá quien soy…o somos –comentaron ambos.

-Es un idiota –dijo el menor.

-Es Percy –comento la chica un tanto enojada, pues el ceño aun mantenía fruncido.

-Oh no sean así…solo esta un poco desorientado –disculpo el mayor Weasley mientras Black se desaparecía para dejarlos un poco en familia, llegando al poco tiempo Molly, cuyos ojos estaban aun hinchados.

-Señor Weasley –saludo otro pelinegro con algo de timidez, pero tratando de no ser olvidado…siendo abrazado de igual manera, pero en sus ojo se dibujo algo de culpabilidad.

-No es tu culpa Harry…-dijo el señor tranquilamente al oído, sabiendo lo que pensaba en realidad el chico, todos los pelirrojo apoyaron en silencio, la señora Weasley también lo abrazaba para no sentirlo tan preocupado…era mas difícil para el que lo topaba todos los días.

Sin embargo una explosión se escucho en la cocina, donde según su esposa comento estaba Lupin y Moody, haciéndose esperar los gritos de este ultimo al parecer acusando a alguien de algo -¡Sal de ahí rata inmunda!-gruño a la pared en espera de algo.

-¡Que sucede Moody!-grito la señora horrorizada por el estado del ex auror, desde su secuestro hace unos meses…ya no era el mismo, mas desconfiado e inseguro, sospechando incluso de su sombra.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!...puedo verlo –su boca estaba fruncida de manera molesta…-puede engañar los ojos…pero no mi ojo –señalo al ojo mágico, quien estaba fijo en un punto.

Ahora estaban seguros de que algo estaba ahí, tanto Sirius, Lupin y el Señor Weasley se alertaron para apuntar ese lugar….si Moody lo decía era porque era cierto, apartando a los mas jóvenes lejos de ellos, por si esto se tornaba mas peligroso, pues por primera vez en años la mansión Black fue violada.

XXXXX

Danny estaba curioso por la casa…se notaba antigua y el papel tapiz desgastado, como si nunca lo hubieran cambiado, pero su sentidos le decían que era peligroso estar cerca, como si estuviera dentro de algo vivo en general, ¿extraño?, la sala era igual de descuidada y las escaleras con una pintura que no paraba de gritar.

¿por qué no les molestaba? Se cuestiono al taparse los oídos amenazando un dolor de cabeza en salir, los pelirrojos bajaban en montón…¿cuántos hijos tuvo? Se cuestiono al tener que contarlos…y estaba seguro que faltaban por las fotos de la oficina del señor…luego estaba en la cocina.

Ahí un señor desgarbado y delicado se apareció, cansado y con ojeras, es acaso que en estos tiempos todos tienen ese detalle, les faltaba dormir pero el otro causaba mas temor, un señor regordete pero con mirada atenta…fue cuando algo lo asusto, ese ojo se movió por si solo apuntándolo.

Impuesto a ser invisible por su misión la varita voló a su punto lanzando luces y explotando la pared detrás de el…-Miedo- susurro para si mismo al mirar el punto en el que cayo la maldición, pero los gritos del señor no se hicieron esperar –creo que fue mala idea venir-pensó al tragar grueso, estaba en problemas.

XxxxxXXXXX

Lupin pareció sorprendido por lo que apareció frente a sus ojos…ahí la figura traslucida de un chico se hacia presente, algo tímido y avergonzado por la mirada de Moody, este hizo un ademan al ex auror, el cual fue ignorado –Eres enemigo o aliado-gruño el hostil mago al lanzar otro hechizo que paso a través de el.

El fantasma no contesto –espera Moody…-trato de pedir pero de nuevo otro hechizo fue lanzado para desconcierto de los presentes, pues seguía pasando lo mismo que el anterior, una leve brisa resoplo…y noto que los mas jóvenes estaban curiosos por lo que pasaba.

-Contesta –gruño el viejo del ojo falso…es gruñendo por la falta de efecto de sus conjuros, era un desperdicio.

-¿Amigo?-susurro el fantasma con un tono de duda desconcertando a Sirius y Lupin, quienes intercedieron por el…era un chico, alguien que murió muy joven, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo llego?.

-¿Quién te envía?-cuestiono el ex auror aun con su tono hostil sin bajar la varita, sabiendo aun que no surtia efecto.

-¿Me envían?-contesto el chico haciendo que la paciencia de Moody disminuyera…sus preguntas eran contestadas por preguntas.

Danny solo hizo un ademan para volverse invisible y desaparecer en la pared, Moody gruño por lo bajo por la falta de información …la casa Black ahora no era un lugar seguro, mirando al ultimo descendiente con igual de sorpresa, tenían que informarle a Dumbledore.

XXXXX

Danny sentía un vértigo al atravesar la pared, la casa no lo dejaba salir para su sorpresa estaba viva, estaba en las afueras rezando por que no fuera encontrado por el señor extraño, era de miedo…pero no tanto como Vlad enojado, era seguro o su otro yo oscuro.

Miro al cielo por la suerte que tuvo, aunque estaba seguro que necesitaba un descanso…volvió a transformarse para salir volando al escuchar la puerta de la casa escondida, ellos estaban buscándolo…solo escuchando el grito de la única persona que lo miraba aun invisible.

El siguiente día fue mas intenso, porque no solo había mas movimiento entre el ministerio si no que el señor loco estaba presente, si no fuera porque se escondió muy en el fondo estaba seguro que ese ojo lo observaría, trago grueso varias veces ante el movimiento repentino del señor…estaba seguro que fue notado.

Pero el era mas observador, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro…era una ayuda que los fantasmas le apoyaran, pues sirvieron de contratiempos para el viejo, que pensó en todas las ocasiones que casi lo atrapo, que eran ellos.

-El viejo Moody –como le decían algunos fantasmas, alguien cuya historia de guerra le arrebato su bienestar físico y cuya eficiencia era leyenda entre ellos, pero aun así era de tener cuidado…pues su misión dependía de eso.

Ahí observo al que conoció Harry Potter, desde su punto de vista era un niño como los demás, solo destacaban sus lentes y cicatriz como la describían las leyendas, al parecer salvo a su primo de un ataque de lo que conoce dementores (nota mental…no acercarse a esas cosas).

Era aburrido…aunque injusto, todos lo acusaban de ser falso ante la mirada de temor del joven acusado, al parecer era su meta hundirlo junto a los comentarios de que el Voldy regreso, estaba mas que seguro que esta administración no estaba del lado de los indefensos…aunque ahí la figura de un señor le llamo la atención, era un anciano con larga barba y anteojos extravagantes.

Ahora si conocía al que nombraban Dumbledore…quien salvo al chico de tener mas problemas por la magia…era un mundo complicado.

XXXXXX

 _INFORME DE MISION_

 _El ministerio ha desacreditado la veracidad tanto de Harry Potter como de Dumbledore, están en su contra por contradecir la inexistencia de Voldy, no se que planeas tengan pero creo que tienen infiltrados, se que es una acusación muy grave pero como se están moviendo y tratando de ocultar todo lo que apunte a su regreso esta siendo minimizado y escondido._

 _Hace unos días hubo una fuga de reos en Azkaban, algo que no se veía desde que Sirius Black escapo, se supone que es la mejor cárcel custodiada por Dementores, los cuales también se han visto algo comprometidos por el ataque que mencione en mi informe anterior._

 _La que conocen como Umbridge, es la que esta encargada de apuntar tanto al niño como al director como mentirosos, su gesto no es agradable y viste de un rosa llamativo, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto oficial , pero es un peligro para cualquier vista, también tuve problemas con un ex auror que me identifico, salí victorioso del lugar._

 _Hogwarts inicia oficialmente sus clases, los fantasmas han sido demasiado amables para ser mi apoyo durante mi estadía en el juicio, en el cual fue absuelto el chico…Harry Potter se ve como un niño normal, con magia…pero normal._

 _Me quedare un poco mas para saber cuales son mis siguientes indicaciones después de casi dos meses fuera de mi hogar, queda confirmado que esto esta poniéndose mas peligroso para cualquiera que este en contra de lo que el ministerio cree, aun estoy al margen pero no se si podre seguirlo viendo como están las cosas, hay mucha tensión y miedo que no se expresa y estoy seguro que puedo apuntar a mucha gente que es mortifago._

 _Por cierto Amelia Bones del departamento del ministerio se vio imparcial y atenta al juicio del chico, pero temo por ella…mucha gente la observo de manera despectiva después de esto ¿pueden hacer algo?_

 _PHANTOM_

Cerro la carta en espera de respuesta, olvidando por completo el asunto de su familia…esto era peor de lo que esperaba no solo el gobierno estaba ciego para no ver lo que se estaba haciendo en sus narices, además que estaba seguro que la mujer que defendió a Harry durante su juicio estaba en peligro.

Tal vez no ahora…tal vez no después, pero le cayo bien además que tenia familia, una sobrina según escucho en sus platicas, estaba seguro por su estatus que seria la siguiente si el se entera de su imparcialidad a favor de lo justo, claro si llega al poder…le frustraba a veces solo observar y recopilar información, aunque ya no acercándose mucho a lo que escucho era la Orden del Fénix en una platica susurrante fuera del ministerio de Weasley y la que conoció como Nymphadora.

XXXXXXXXX

En el ministerio de Magia Estadounidense estaba todo mas que tenso por la información administrada por el joven Phantom, era un alivio a veces por no ser descubierto… pero era importante anotar que el si volvió y que sus colegas no hacían nada mas que desacreditar los testimonios.

Miro a sus mas cercano circulo, en los últimos meses su intrusión al mundo mágico de aquel lugar estaba mas intenso, no dejando pasar a cualquiera con cargo militar mágico/oficial del ministerio o algo similar….se mordió el labio para dar un largo suspiro, esperando que tal vez todo mejoraría si la facción en contra ganaba.

Tomo una carta para enviarla al chico, era importante y no podía esperar…después de todo era un espía, al menos todavía….se sentía algo culpable, pero no tenia tiempo para eso si la guerra explotaba, tendría que hacer algo mas.

XXXXXXX

El castillo estaba mas ruidoso que nada y estaba seguro que no durmió muy bien en espera de la carta para poder proseguir o dejar la misión, se sentía culpable si era lo segundo…dejar aquí una guerra que por mas que observaba la tenían que perder, nadie los apoyaba por temor a represalias, fue cuando noto a Draco no muy lejos de ahí con unos jóvenes mas altos.

-"Tiene amigos"-pensó con alegría…pero no tanto cuando se dedico a molestar a Harry tachándolo como mentiroso, después de todo tenia que ser igual que su padre, aunque no era el exactamente…sus secuaces y otros de su casa, como conoció en Hogwarts, hacían lo mismo, incluyendo los compañeros del cuarto del cuatro ojos.

Estaba pensando seriamente entrar en su defensa, en serio el chico elegido como era mencionado por los miembros de la orden, los cuales dedico y siguió, sacándole la vuelta a Moody solamente, lo mencionaba…el chico vivía en la ignorancia, algo perjudicial si esto significaba una guerra.

Fue interrumpido por casi decapitado que lo encontró en los pasillos para darle la nota que tanto esperaba…abriéndola de inmediatamente para ampliar sus ojos -¿qué sucede Señor Phantom?-con duda cuestiono Casi decapitado al notar la sorpresa.

-Fui dejado a hacer lo que me era conveniente –frunció el ceño –quieren que decida si marcho de regreso a casa o me quedo a ayudar –

-Usted es un héroe el mas grande si me preguntan….puede decidir si vale la pena pelear esta guerra que esta comprometida por el gobierno –dijo con sabiduría el fantasma de Hogwarts –pero si se queda le aseguro que tendrá nuestra ayuda…los fantasmas pelearan de su parte…mi señor –con respeto y mando comento.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal –se quedo un poco ante lo incomodo del momento pues también era apoyado por los demás que aparecían detrás de el, aquí las cosas eran extrañas…dio un largo suspiro para asimilar el hecho que su familia tendría que esperar, no era nada bueno porque esto prometía ser una de esas batallas mas largas de su vida.

Muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, donde la gente ya estaba muerta…no quería ver morir a nadie ni ser culpable de eso, pero tendría que pensar un poco mas para poder salir victorioso de esto y que los daños colaterales no sean demasiado, los muggles ya estaban siendo atacados en pequeñas explosiones.

-Muy bien…será un largo año señores, así que pido su apoyo con discreción para los planes a largo plazo –dijo con seguridad y mando, pues tenia muchas cosas que hacer y empezar primero para encontrar aliados…donde un cuarto bando se alzaba, si bien estaba contando al ministerio, la orden del fénix y mortifagos, que a su manera se estaban moviendo, para poder hacer que el conflicto salga de sus fronteras.

XXXXXXXXX

Bueno como verán este es el inicio de la quinta parte de Harry Potter, nunca me imagine si Estados Unidos no se metió de lleno en el conflicto o de manera indirecta, así que para poder informarse mejor y tomar cartas en el asunto optaron por meter a un espía en aquel lado, cuyo transporte no esta registrado y existencia nula.

Todavía Danny esta viendo como actuar de manera prudente, porque es consiente del conflicto internacional que esto implicaría si es descubierto, así que se ira por su parte si es su pregunta…interactuara levemente con los protagonistas…pero igual lo veré mas adelante, esta fue una larga introducción de una idea que me esta taladrando la mente…

Geme 1 fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS! POR LOS FAV Y COMENTARIOS…espero que les guste este capitulo ante la musa que se estanco en esta historia, espero actualizar en algún momento…pero aun así adelante.

XXXX

PHANTOM 2

Amelia Bones siempre se caracterizo por su justa actitud ante cualquiera que se presentara a un juicio durante su ocupación en el Wizengamont, dio varios suspiros a sus compañeros puristas ante el rumor de que Voldemort regreso…temía por su sobrina, quien ahora estaba en el lugar mas seguro después del ministerio.

Dio un largo suspiro para notar algunos papeles en su escritorio, tenia mucho trabajo a pesar de que el propio ministro desechaba la idea de que el innombrable había vuelto, si era cierto lo que Harry Potter y Dumbledore decían tenían que hacer algo mas, además que ha notado a ciertas personas mas preocupadas que antes.

Miro por la ventana para ver la gran vista, cosas extrañas sucedían en el ministerio, incluso los fantasmas se volvían mas silenciosos paseando alrededor de la escuela, papeles importantes desaparecían y a veces los hechizos detectores estallaban por la nada, un ligero aire frio se coló en su habitación para tirar todo alrededor.

-¡Genial-dijo con falta de emoción para seguir esos papeles que se esparcían sin temor alguno, fue cuando frunció el ceño…en unos en especial, que fueron acumulados en la mañana por los elfos del lugar, una serie de desapariciones en el mundo Muggle y normal estaba empezando a suceder.

De inmediato se dirigió a su escritorio para emitir una serie de ordenes para varios aurores que enviaría en los distintos lugares, para investigar el tipo de desapariciones que se llevo a cabo días anteriores, además de informar a sus superior, quien no estaría muy feliz de las observaciones de ella…porque desde su punto de vista, todo volvía a comenzar.

Un ligero tirón en su corazón sintió cuando miro con preocupación la foto de su sobrina, no podía dejar que esto se saliera de sus manos, tendría que empezar a trabajar para deducir lo que tanto se esta tapando por parte del profeta y los puristas de sangre, esto iba mas allá de sus propias manos y si era necesario acudiría a personas fuera del ministerio para poder pelear si resultaba ser cierto, que era lo que temía.

Oh si….el ministro no estaría contento, dio otro largo suspiro para el gran día que le esperaba, los susurros y fijaciones aun estaban presentes, negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado para dar esas ordenes a la gente competente bajo su cargo, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina donde fue recibida por Percy Weasley.

-Buenos Días señora Bones –saludo siempre cortes el sereno chico, quien a pesar de su familia era tan diferente y mas serio.

-Hola Joven Weasley –saludo para mirarlo de reojo –temo que tengo que hablar con el ministro de urgencia …¿puede llamarlo?-pidió de manera educada.

-Por el momento el Ministro se encuentra fuera de la oficina en un viaje de negocios –informo el joven para entrecerrar sus ojos y mirar esos papeles que traía la señora –pero si quiere puedo dejar su mensaje –

-Oh no…me urge que el lo vea personalmente señor Weasley…y temo que si lo dejo como mensaje el lo ignorara como el resto de advertencia que ha recibido y quejas por parte de los desaparecidos –informo Bones dando observaciones de las ultimas semanas, era cierto…si sus notas databan de días antes, ¿cómo es que antes no lo noto?, el señor ministro la tenia mirando para otro lado…a su parecer, pero eran solo sospechas, o ¿tal vez otra persona? Se cuestiono.

Weasley arrugo su boca de manera severa ante la negativa y insinuaciones de la señora –Si es el caso tendrá que esperar…hasta el día de mañana se presentara –arqueo la ceja para dar el veredicto final sin ningún reclamo, estaba fuera de sus manos los asuntos del señor pero como su ayudante tenia que dar respuesta a quien lo buscara.

-Esta bien…-dijo Bones en derrota…en verdad que el señor estaba ciego y pasaba sus días a cargo como si nada extraño ocurría –Solo le aviso señor Weasley que mire bien las pequeñas notas del profeta, desapariciones están haciéndose presente….-sonrió de manera serena.

El chico solo arqueo su ceja con prepotencia –no hay porque prestarle atención a pequeños detalles – insistió el joven para girarse y no seguir con la discusión, Amelia Bones negó con la cabeza ante la ceguera del chico por los hombres de la justicia, era alguien fanático de seguir las reglas aunque estas pusieran una venda en los ojos, "pobre de su familia" pensó para retirarse y guardar esos papeles, luego tendría una discusión con su jefe..

XXXXXXXX

En la casa Black las cosas no estaban muy bien, Moody encantaba y vigilaba cada rincón de la misma junto al resto de la orden que se quedo, ese espécimen como le llamo…entro como si nada al fuerte, cuyo hechizo le daba la seguridad para ser un cuartel general, incrédulo de que algo se les había escapado e infiltrado dentro de las murallas malditas.

-No esta –Sirius comento por enésima vez, algo cansado y fastidiado de seguir haciendo lo mismo todos los días desde ese susto, el no lo vio así que no podía decir mas y menos dudar del ojo mágico de dicho Ex auror, cuyo carácter emporo.

-Y eso quien lo asegura…tu –chasqueo el encorvado hombre para sopesar un poco sus posibilidades, desde que Barty Crounch Jr., le jugo chueco mandándolo a un baúl mágico todo un año nada volvió a ser normal (aunque no lo era), además de su paranoica forma de ser se encrudeció mas y ahora que era el único testigo de ese ente peor.

Todos no decían nada respecto a la locura de Moody, inclusive Tonks unas cuantas veces pensó lo mismo y Molly peleo varias veces por tener que insistir en que mínimo los dejara comer, rodo los ojos para volver a checar la parte de arriba solo para sentir un ligero viento frio haciéndola girar hacia el cuadro que empezó a gritar a su alrededor.

-Maldición –gruño Sirius al ver el cuadro de su madre despierto, insultando a diestra y siniestra como todos los días, le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a tener hambre, maldijo el ojo de Moody y empezó a tener una competencia con su progenitora…quien no lo bajaba de traidor a la sangre.

XXXXXXXX

Danny se abalanzo de inmediato hacia la parte de arriba de esa extraña casa, aun escondida podía sentir su presencia y de manera instintiva llegaba a través de los tirones que sentía, lo mas probable la magia protectora….pensó, ignorando el hecho de las maldiciones impuestas por los antiguos moradores.

No se esperaba ver al viejo loco en ese lugar, al parecer había dejado una gran impresión la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, pues había optado por sacarle la vuelta pero tenia duda de las capacidades de la orden, además de ciertas personas que no salían de ella (como Sirius, según conoció padrino de Harry, para ser secreta hablaban mucho de esta organización y se quejaban de cómo no los dejaban escuchar lo que decían).

Se sentía muy culpable de la situación que vivían al parecer dentro de esas paredes, pues a sus ojos estaban cansados de seguir buscando, Moody al parecer era el culpable de su exagerada búsqueda (otro pinchazo de culpabilidad)… se cuestionaba como lo observaba con el ojo mágico, pero no entraría en detalles y su objetivo era pasar desapercibido aun, analizando la situación actual y preparándose para lo que fuera, según leyó de las cartas de su jefe directo…esto seria a largo plazo, pues hasta ahora era calma ¿antes de la tormenta?.

Siguió a la que era la señora Weasley, esposa del señor fanático de las cosas de uso no mágico o muggles…era una señora cándida que se preocupaba por sus hijos, además que estaba sufriendo la desdicha del desprecio del otro (de quien se burlaba escondiendo sus cosas u otras maldades insignificantes, no era nada personal…pero le divertía).

Pero se detuvo en seco al entrar a una de las recamaras, ahí sangre corría en chorros entre cuerpos de jóvenes pelirrojos, la señora alegre cayo de rodillas al reconocer cada figura….Danny se congelo ante lo sangriento de la escena tragando grueso y casi regresando el desayuno de esta mañana.

Se tapo el rostro de manera rápida, acercándose a la señora en su manera tangible…esta tenia los ojos quebrados de lagrimas mientras se arrastraba a la que era Ginny, se paro rápidamente ante lo irreal del asunto, pues a la chica esta mañana la vio en Hogwarts antes de salir a su rutina de investigación.

Giro para todos lados en búsqueda del culpable, pero toda la recamara cambio de inmediatamente alzándose una figura negra y borrándose por completo las figuras de los que reconoció familia Weasley…la señora amplio sus ojos para notar por fin al chico, quien olvido por un momento su estado de fantasma aparente (adaptación del tipo regular) por el shock de la escena.

-¿Qu-quien eres tu?-la señora recupero el color en su rostro y aun entre lagrimas miro alrededor en búsqueda del cuerpo de sus hijos, pero no había nada….el chico se paralizo ante el hecho de ser capturado…sin embargo algo se movió detrás de el, donde la figura negra se había alzado.

-Hola Danny –saludo una voz cruda detrás del joven, quien giro de inmediatamente, colocándose protectoramente en la pasada de la señora, la pobre había sufrido la peor de las visiones y ahora el también sucumbía ante algo que se supone no debe estar ahí.

Los ojos del chico tambalearon, Danny recreo cada una de las batallas con su otro yo…el miedo que crecía mientras sus habilidades aumentaban de volverse como el–T-tu –tartamudeo un poco para recuperar su estado habitual –No deberías estar aquí –gruño, la señora Weasley miro a ambos…no temiendo del joven a su lado, pues demostró que no tenia intención de dañarla al contrario fue de apoyo para sacarla de su mutismo, del cual aun tenia temblores.

XXXXXXxxxx

Molly había optado por averiguar la parte de arriba, era un lugar peligroso aun, ante las recomendaciones de Sirius, pues en verdad su familia estaba loca y dejo muchas criaturas oscuras sueltas además de maldiciones…negó con la cabeza ante a insistencia de Moody en la limpieza del hogar, asegurando que esa figura que noto días anteriores podría estar escondido entre los cuartos desocupados.

Aun estaba algo decaída por la falta de comunicación con su hijo Percy, pero su padre aun lo observaba de lejos en el trabajo y decía que el estaba mas que bien, negó con la cabeza ante la petición a Merlín… donde quiera que este, el poder superar esta situación antes de que algo le pase… si es que todo vuelve a estallar como años anteriores.

Se quedo en silencio durante un rato en el pasillo que daba a los cuartos para rememorar cada perdida vivida por culpa de la oscuridad en el pasado, el imaginar volver a pasar por ese triste sentimiento, no quería imaginarse cargando el cuerpo de alguien de sus hijos…tan jóvenes, sin vida.

Se adentro a uno de los cuartos en el fondo, anteriormente encontraron unos cajones malditos que sacaron duendecillos oscuros y juguetones, fueron un reto y entre Sirius y Lupin que estaba presente los pudieron eliminar, con varita en mano esculco cada parte.

Arañas…tarántulas y uno que otro duendecillo pudiera esperar, pero ahí…en un cajón sucio y olvidado le llamo la atención, arqueo la ceja con duda, recordando la orden del ultimo Black de tener cuidado con todas las cosas ante la instancia de su difunta madre de marcar todo su territorio, con un hechizo se abrió y ahí todo el caos se desato.

Una figura negra emergió de la oscuridad para apoderarse de su visión…ahí delante de ella el chorro de sangre corrió por sus pies haciéndola saltar por lo repentino de la escena, pero mas fue su shock al notar la figura de sus pequeños esparcidos por el cuarto…Ginny era la mas cercana, tambaleo un poco, sus pies temblaban y su voz se cortaba mientras en la garganta algo se atoraba.

Un boggart era lo que menos esperaba, esta familia si estaba loca…gruño muy adentro el como defenderse, ella lo sabia, pero la escena le había ganado, se acerco hacia la mas cercana y cargar el cuerpo inerte de su pequeñita –Nooo – se lamentaba una y otra vez, olvidando que era solo una ilusión de la oscura criatura, meciéndose con desespero ante lo vivido que se sentía.

Miro los cuerpos distinguiéndolos…su mirada fija y perdida mientras la sangre manchaba su ropa, era tanto su dolor que en silencio no noto que alguien se acercaba, sin embargo el peso muerto que desapareció la hizo reaccionar…el cuerpo de su hija se esfumaba lentamente para alzarse de nuevo la criatura, fue ahí cuando noto al joven.

Apariencia diferente al resto, cabello blanco y ojos verdes la miraban con preocupación -¿Q-quien eres tu?-las palabras volvían a su boca pero fueron cortadas por otras mas intimidante, ahí un hombre con cabellera ondeante blanca, como si fuera una flama viva e independiente, con ojos centellantes y rojos amenazadores, trago grueso para notar cierta similitud con el chico que se colocaba justo delante de ella.

Su cabeza se enfrió para notar sus manos, la visión había desaparecido gracias a esta criatura, la miro extrañada a punto de apuntarle un hechizo por la espalda, pero se detuvo al notar como gruñía hacia el que era su miedo….el boggart había tomado una forma…una forma que noto ser mas peligrosa, su miedo siendo desechado para tomar el que se coloco frente a ella.

Trago grueso para lanzar un hechizo –¡Ridikulus! –gruño la mujer hacia el hombre que la ignoraba (de quien supuso era el Boggart) alzándose y dejando a un lado al joven de manera protectora, no era mayor que Ronald o cualquiera de sus amigos…era un chiquillo al cual no podía dejarlo cargar con algo que debió deshacerse ella.

Pero para su sorpresa su hechizo lo atravesó, haciéndolo tragar grueso…este se burlo para tomarse de la cabeza y gritar negación ante su inevitable trasformación, Molly en un afán de proteger al nuevo sujeto fue ahora objetivo del boggart…esta se alerto y preparo para afrontar de nuevo esa escena, apretó su varita para reaccionar con rapidez, esta vez no caería…no seria la misma descuidada.

Pero el hombre cayo de rodillas…el boggart no tomaba la forma de su miedo, ¿por qué? Se cuestiono asustada al notar los ojos rojos sobre ella…sus manos centellaron en verde para apuntarla…no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue tirada hacia atrás en un movimiento y un campo verde la rodeo.

-Señora Molly…quédese atrás –el chico le ordeno saliendo de su estupor… con una mano del mismo color que el boggart/enemigo alzo un similar al protego, la señora amplio sus ojos para ver lo inútil de su hechizo, cuestionándose un sin fin de cosas pero las cuales no salían de su boca, no en ese momento.

-Es un boggart….tu mayor miedo –contesto la mujer sabiendo lo útil que pudiera serle esta información, el chico no era un humano, pero los ojos que le respondieron le dieron a entender algo…el no sabia que era eso, pero fue cortado cuando por un momento titubeo su defensa que reboto su ataque, sea lo que fuera lanzo el boggart/hombre…quien cacareaba carcajadas de burla, haciéndola tensar por lo siniestro que se escuchaba.

-Oh, Danny el protector-se burlo el hombre para lanzar ahora con sus dos manos el poder regenerado, burlándose del chico que se alzaba, Molly noto un poco de dificultar en el joven no sabiendo como ayudarlo, dio un largo suspiro para mirar su varita y luego a su protector.

-Un boggart es tu peor miedo…se supone que la risa es su debilidad –Molly explico rápidamente al notar la ausencia de información en el rostro que antes mostro, el boggart no había tomado su miedo…el cual debe adaptar de la persona frente a el, negó con la cabeza con un sinfín de cosas pasando por alto la expresión del joven, cuyos ojos se ampliaron por una posible solución.

-Señora…al momento que cuente corra hacia la puerta –ordeno con severidad el joven, sorprendiendo a la señora por su idea y sacándola de su silencio, pues estaba tratando de trazan una manera mas efectiva de enfrentarlo, si el conjuro era de nuevo atravesado era lo que temía…esta dudo pero el joven insistió con mayor rapidez –soy un fantasma….-se excuso para hacer hincapié en que no temiera por su vida.

Molly no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo mas cuando fue lanzada por el joven hacia la puerta, la señora no pudo reaccionar cuando una luz verde la cegó por completo, no sabia que hacer al levantarse siendo ayudada por un Sirius aturdido por la explosión en su casa y los gritos avivados de su madre.

Moody ni se molesto en ver el estado de la mujer que era apoyada por el ex convicto para asegurar el cuarto de inmediato, con varita en mano y ojos de halcón barrio todo el lugar para no observar mas que muebles dañados y un sin fin de llamas verdes extrañas que desaparecían poco a poco.

-¿Que paso?-se giro hacia Molly quien ahora miraba junto a el tratando de buscar a alguien –dime mujer-gruño con frialdad y orden como si de un prófugo se tratara, le desesperaba ese gesto de preocupación y que no le contestaran…siendo amonestado por un molesto Sirius por la desfachatez y presión que ejercía con la mujer que fue atacada, lo mas seguro que por una criatura oscura guardada por su familia.

-U-un boggart –dudo un poco Molly para adentrarse a ese cuarto, aun sin la presencia de sangre de su familia recordaba aun vívidamente el sentimiento de perdida y la calidez perdida del cuerpo de la única que logro cargar, aun siendo una ilusión de la criatura esta la quebró, perdiendo gran detalle de cuando llego aquel salvador, además del montón de preguntas que aun quería hacerle, el estaría bien …¿verdad?.

-Maldición…-Sirius se paso la mano sobre su desordenado cabello, en serio aun ahora su familia seguía fastidiándole la vida y no solo a el, si no que también a aquellos que apreciaba y acompañaba en esa lúgubre casa, donde buenos recuerdos no albergaba y que solo por la seguridad volvió.

Moody gruño -y esas flamas –pidió de inmediato sin tacto alguno, no le importara que fuera pero eso no era un hechizo que la señora Weasley haría, por las flamas persistentes y verdes era obvio que una magia oscura fuera, preguntándose si resistirían a la llegada de Snape si lo llamaba en ese momento…quien era especialista en detectar esas cosas.

-U-un joven me ayudo cuando yo –Molly bajo la mirada con culpabilidad, si ella hubiera hecho lo posible para detener sus miedos ese chico aun siendo fantasma la ayudo y también enfrento su miedo…aunque frunció el ceño, si era un fantasma, el boggart reacciono a el…¿cómo? Volviendo a sus dudas se cuestiono en silencio, mientras cruzaba los brazos en un intento de no sucumbir de nuevo al recuerdo, dio un largo suspiro.

Sopeso un rato en el rostro desesperado del ex auror ante la idea de que ese alguien entro sin que se diera cuenta, frunció el ceño…el viejo era tan paranoico que aun explicándole sus detalles y el rostro del chico de preocupación hacia ella, lo cazaría como si fuera alimaña, un mortifago…se tapo la cara con el recuerdo de la mirada del joven, era tan chico y si era un fantasma…¿cómo era tangible?.

-¡El joven!- comento Moody exasperado su ojos mágico sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos, y ante la falta de respuesta empezó a escanear con insistencia el lugar, según el sabia solo estaban Sirius, Molly y el mismo gruñendo ante lo acertado de sus sospechas.

-E-era algo que no recuerdo –La señora explico rápidamente tratando que el tema no fuera tocado, se toco la cabeza pues aun a pesar de que le joven la ayudo, la culpabilidad la comía por dentro….-mi familia estaba en el suelo –miro sus manos…la sangre la podía sentir, oler…el dolor de perdida, todo volvía de golpe sacando su lado débil y llorando sobre un Sirius asustado, el auror iba a recriminar pero el convicto lo detuvo.

-Dejemos esto para después Moody-dijo secamente el ultimo descendiente Black con una mirada penetrante al auror, a pesar de su locura y su falta de madurez, a veces podía dejar sobresalir esa línea oscura que hizo callar al otro hombre, este solo chisto y maldijo por lo bajo para seguir inspeccionando esas flamas que aun bailaban.

Sirius suspiro cansado de ese día, su cabeza dolía por la búsqueda implacable y descanso nulo, negando con la cabeza la falta de tacto del hombre, era normal…por eso era el mejor auror en sus tiempos –Era ese chico…el que dicen que se coló…creo-susurro Molly, sorprendiendo a su ayudante, pues ya se habían alejado del cuarto anterior para dirigirla donde ella dormía con su esposo.

-¿ese chico?-recordó lo que antes dijo la mujer, recordando al joven esa noche antes, ¿seria el mismo? Cuestionaría pero al parecer algo seguía perturbando a su amiga, esta temblaba y sus lagrimas no se detenían, pero aun así asentó la cabeza, ahora confirmando el porque la paranoia de Moody, en verdad había alguien mas además de ellos.

-S-su miedo era peor que el mío –trago grueso para pararse frente a su puerta para mirar al convicto –No le digas a Moody el cazaría al pobre…oh-se lamento pues era la mayoría su culpa –era lo peor que hubiera visto, aun yo colocándome frente a el no se transformo en mi miedo –explico con rapidez como si fuera alguno de sus chicos, ahora entendió de donde saco lo hablador los gemelos Weasley.

-Tranquila Molly…guardare el secreto –dijo algo pensativo pues no sabia si ese fantasma era bueno o malo, pero entendía el porque su amiga lo escondía del loco del auror, esta lo miro tranquilamente, confiando en que guardaría muy bien esa información, este le mostro una sonrisa para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Era un fantasma –dijo para sorprender al padrino del niño que vivió, este solo frunció el ceño iba a preguntar –pero no uno cualquiera…el era tangible y temo que también pueda ser dañado –sus ojos estaban preocupados, Sirius negó con la cabeza para obligarla a dormir, por hoy no la forzaría ante las dudas que tenia, pues un fantasma no puede morir, dio un largo suspiro por la falta de coherencia en lo que dijo la señora, para marcharse y dejarla.

Miro un poco dentro del cuarto donde Moody aun estaba analizándolo con mas fiereza para negar con la cabeza, a lo mejor puede que salir un poco el ayudaría tal vez a aclarar su mente y analizar lo que le dijo su amiga…transformándose en perro al momento de salir por la puerta, valiéndole las advertencias de Dumbledore, si no se entera no pasaría nada.

XXXXXXXX

Danny había salido a duras penas del lugar después de destruir esa cosa, era mas débil que su yo alter ego real, pero aun así la presencia esta ahí, recordándole su miedo constante para temblar y ver una herida en el costado haciéndolo caer unos callejones mas lejos de donde estaba.

Dio un largo suspiro para cerrar los ojos, su yo humano salía a relucir mientras el ladrido de unos perros se escuchaban a lo lejos, sonrió un poco por su mala suerte si estos eran hostiles a personas heridas como el, seria la cereza del pastel… tenia que llegar a Hogwarts, los fantasmas le ayudarían.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos noto otros salvajes y hostiles, un gran perro negro lo miraba con insistencia –Tranquilo fido –dijo con rapidez para alzar sus manos al animal quien gruñía con insistencia para tomarle de su pantalón, como si quisiera enviarlo a un lado –Estaré bien –dijo no tan convencido, pero este le siguió haciendo ruidos fuertes.

El perro con su propia fuerza lo arrastraría si no fuera porque el se levanto aun con un pie dio unos saltos para tomarse el costado y hacer unos gestos de dolor, Danny estaba pasando por un momento extraño….aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba entre el mundo mágico y Muggle lo entendía.

Con algo de duda recargo su mano en la cabeza del hostil animal un poco temeroso de perderla en el proceso, pero su presencia le recordaba a cierta mascota fantasma -Tranquilo chico estaré bien –sonrió para el animal –esto no es nada –dio otro largo suspiro para ponerse a su altura –puedes guardar un secreto –cuestiono con duda, pero dio un largo suspiro.

Danny se sentó junto al animal de nuevo tratando de recuperar su estado de animo, este ya no le gruño al contrario hacia ruidos tristes y estaba seguro que miraba su herida –eh estado peor te lo aseguro –resto importancia para darle otras palmadas y mirar hacia el cielo, esperaba que cualquiera de los habitantes presentes no le dieran problemas…en verdad quería seguir investigando a los que vivían en ese lugar, pero no encontrarse con lo que la señora llamo Boggart.

Se centro en sus pensamientos para chistar los dientes, maldecía su suerte de estar ahí y con ese sentimiento de impotencia al recordar su yo futuro con su familia muerta, pero tenia que permanecer en el lugar con una guerra en puerta, al menos sabia que la casa de los Black por el momento no visitaría de nuevo, tendría que investigar a Sirius por su cuenta además de Moody….a quienes no se acercaba, aunque ya lo hubieran visto…."genial otra persona que me conoce en realidad", pensó con ironía.

Ahora si estaba mas que seguro que la guerra mundial mágica se alzaría ante su desfachatez y descuido, primero el chico Draco a quien se mostro por voluntad propia, luego en la casa Black ante tres de sus miembros (cayendo a la idea que la información vuela rápido) y ahora esto… el animal lo saco de sus pensamientos al lamerle la mejilla.

-Oh vaya chico –con unas caricias toscas volvió a la realidad, a pesar de su apariencia no era tan malo a duras penas se levanto de nuevo para seguir su camino, tendría que volar hasta Hogwarts sin que nadie lo observara, guiño el ojo hacia el animal que lloraba preocupado y entre dos aros verdes se transformo, volando a duras penas –guarda el secreto chico –pidió al animal cuyos sonidos no entendía.

El perro ladro hacia el quien se despidió con una mano para sobrevolar con el dolor pintado en su rostro, estaba seguro que el perro estaba preocupado y era muy inteligente para ser de la calle, asegurándose que cuando el trauma pase lo volvería a buscar, trayéndole tal vez un pedazo de carne de Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXX

Sirius se había trasformado cuando el chico desapareció en el lugar, no sabia como explicar lo sucedido y no tenia palabras en la boca, miro de un lado a otro asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera visto…el llego hacia el joven al notar el olor a sangre, el chico estaba vivo y era el mismo de esa noche.

¿Cómo le diría a Molly? Se cuestiono al notar que era verdad lo que ella decía, el joven era algún tipo de fantasma por la manera en que lo vio volar y lo traslucido la primera vez que lo vio, …pero era tan cálido en su yo pelinegro, recordando la sensación al lamerle la mejilla en un intento de animarlo, los niños amaban eso cuando ya superaban su yo espeluznante.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-dijo después de un rato mirar hacia el punto donde el chico desapareció, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo que sea vio en realidad cuando el shock paso por completo, su racionalidad le había dicho que lo llevara desde un inicio a su hogar…pero al ser Muggle tendría que darle un Obliviate y no quería, le cayo bien como lo trato.

Se giro para golpear unos botes olvidando su estado de ex convicto para deshacerse de su frustración, era indignante como explicaría eso…el joven no era malo, pero no podía decir el secreto, ¿quién era? ¿de donde venia? ¿era un fantasma /niño? Se palmeo la cara y pellizco para despertar de ese sueño, lo peor era la culpabilidad que Molly sentía, imaginándose que se sentirá pero si supiera que en realidad estaba vivo, bufo otro poco.

Ese joven no era mas grande que Harry y había enfrentado a un boggart sin varita, mas cuestiones, mas culpa le caían como balde de agua fría con una cruda realidad que no esperaba….se mordió el labio para rascarse la barbilla, miro al cielo y pidió a Merlín una mente clara con cual pensar, tantos años con dementores la habían atrofiado a cierto punto.

Dio un largo y lento suspiro para calmarse de nuevo después de varios botes y palabras altisonantes, para convertirse de nuevo en canuto…pues había recordado la advertencia de Dumbledore para seguir con la cola entre las patas sumido en sus pensamientos, por ahora no le diría nada a Molly respecto al yo humano…no tendría la cara para verla de nuevo preocupada, si aun no superaba lo que vio ella en realidad a parte del miedo del chico….dejando atrás solo la evidencia de su frustración.

XXXXXX

Casi decapitado se había asustado al ver al chico fantasma llegar con una gran herida a la torre, el Halfa había chistado los dientes al dolor punzante por el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer…la energía ectoplasmica había salido un poco de su cortada, maldiciendo al boggart-Dan por lo que hizo.

-Que te paso –dijo en un tono asustado el fantasma, estaba consiente del estado del chico y de las consecuencias del mismo, pidiendo a Peeves traer cosas de la enfermería sin que lo notara la enfermera, era el único que pudiera traer algo sin que esta atravesara sus manos….mirando con lastima la poca ayuda que era.

-No te preocupase Nick-dijo Danny para descansar sobre la cama improvisada que había utilizado durante días –eh estado peor –se sintió tonto a repetir lo mismo que al perro, Fido estaría preocupado igual que el fantasma a pesar de ser un animal.

Danny cerro los ojos un poco cansado no sabiendo en que momento se quedo inconsciente por algún tiempo la oscuridad fue lo único que diviso, dio un largo suspiro para escuchar voces en el fondo…la que reconoció el fantasma de la dama de gris, pero estaba discutiendo con otro…trato de llamarse de esa negrura para ver la figura de una niña, cerro otra vez los ojos, pero del susto los volvió a abrir.

El dolor en el costado lo hizo querer retractarse para ser detenido por la niña –Espera es profunda –dijo la rubia con cuidado, aun si sus ojos revelaban una inusual inocencia, esta se veía preocupada.

-P-pero –dijo el chico aturdido de que alguien mas sepa de su presencia, diciendo adiós al tratado de paz entre ambos ministerios, pero sabiendo que tan desesperados estaban los fantasmas para orillarse a decirle a alguien vivo, pues al notarse su herida, estaba en proceso de curarse.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood –dijo la dama gris para acercarse –es en la única que confió… guardara el secreto –comento segura de inmediato a la distraída chica, quien lavaba un trapo y lo colocaba en la frente del chico sorprendido.

-Tu estado empeoro…no sabíamos que hacer-el barón sangriento comento con un Peeves silencioso en el fondo, se sentía culpable de su inutilidad, mirando algún punto perdido del cielo –tres días fueron los que estuviste inconsciente…Nick sugirió pedir ayuda a un profesor…pero sabiendo su posición mejor optamos por algo mas secreto –

-La dama gris sugirió a Luna por su confianza –Nick dijo algo culpable de sugerir a los maestros, pues un largo debate mientras el chico empeoro se llevo a cabo, no estaban acostumbrados en ser responsables de alguien medio vivo, hasta que la fantasma de la hija de Rowena interrumpió alzando la voz por primera vez en milenios.

El chico dio un largo suspiro para mirar a la chica que se mantenía ajena a cualquier discusión –Los Nargles se acumulan en tu cabeza…-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –con razón la comida desaparece –comento casual mientras seguía mirando la herida del chico –ya esta mejor –encogió los hombros

-Gracias –dijo en tono de duda para mirar a la chica, cuya ayuda fue grande ante la impotencia de los fantasmas, lo temía pero no tenia otra opción mas que confiar en ellos, dio otro largo suspiro para pensar en informar o no sobre este detalle a su superior.

-Tuve que aprender a curar estos días –se encogió de hombros sorprendiendo al chico –cuando me dijeron de mi ayuda tuve que hacerme cargo sin que los maestros supieran por petición de ella –dijo simplemente con una escueta y sencilla sonrisa –sabes por poco los Thestral huyen la otra noche –cambio de tema.

Danny solo miro a los demás fantasmas pidiendo explicaciones, pero estos solo hicieron gestos variados dándole a entender que la chica era así, pero al parecer de confiar, cuando esta se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta siendo escoltada por la dama Rowena –vendré mañana a cambiar tus vendajes…duerme que hoy será luna llena –se despidió al desaparecer.

-Ella es siempre así …tan –los fantasmas suspiraron y asentaron la cabeza –estaré bien y fue buena su decisión –pidió a todos sus compañeros –lamento ser una molestia a estas alturas –se encogió de hombros para recargarse, sabiendo lo culpable que se sentían-Gracias Peeves, Nick y Barón –dijo por ultimo para sumirse en un calmado sueño…siendo cuidado como todas las noches por los fantasmas presentes...quienes se aseguraban que ningún alumno se acercara, para ayudar al Halfa.

XXXXXXX

Lupin estaba algo adolorido después de la noche de luna llena, había llegado a la casa Black por puro milagro, pero aun así en ese estado notaba lo extraño que su amigo se comportara, y no solo el….todavía Moody estaba mas obsesionado por algo que murmuro al salir cuando el entro, inclusive Molly se molesto en bajar y no alcanzo a preguntarle al Señor Weasley.

-Dime-acuso con su voz carrasposa por el dolor mientras ambos estaban solos en esa cocineta, la orden del fénix no se reunía ese día…pero estaban seguro que no tardarían en empeorar las cosas, había leído en el profeta de una fuga en Azkaban, disfrutando ese momento de tranquilidad.

-Emmm-Sirius miro con cuidado a su alrededor Molly aun no se recuperaba del todo del Boggart actuando extraño, preocupado por el estado del chico-fantasma…quien no volvió a ver aun si fuera ayer, imaginándose si fuera el propio Harry en ese estado, además de no decirle a Molly lo que tanto le comía por dentro y Moody era un caso perdido, seguro que desconfiaría de su sombra si no fuera porque esta esta pegada a el le lanzaría un hechizo, temiendo por el chico en realidad bajo la mirada del crudo mago.

Lupin miro inquisitoriamente su amigo ante el silencio, pero era el mas paciente de los merodeadores así que espero tranquilo mientras trataba de no sucumbir al dolor que se apagaba conforme las horas pasaban -¿qué hiciste?-acuso después de un tiempo, viendo el debate que la persona delante de el hacia, entre tanta mímica se hubiera burlado en realidad…pero era serio, todos estaban extraño, peor aun que cuando los dejo días atrás cuando esa cosa apareció.

Sirius sopeso un poco mirando a su compañero con cierta renuencia, dio un largo suspiro para levantarse ante la ceja arqueada del hombre lobo, giro hacia las escaleras asegurándose que nadie bajara (pero según Lupin solo seria la señora Weasley) y mirando hacia al puerta para fijar que nadie entrara, siguió ante la mirada insistente de su amigo y alzo su varita para hacer unos cuantos conjuros.

Estaba seguro que Moody tal vez lanzo algo sospechoso para averiguar quien ingreso, no podía arriesgarse a que supiera que el vio a el infractor de la mansión, no era una ofensa en verdad para el…pero ayudo a Molly en la peor situación posible además que no era un fantasma normal…soltó un largo y sereno suspiro en un intento de mitigar esa emoción que no sabia, contenía por guardarse ese secreto…aun ante las represalias de Moody a la señora.

-Bueno…comienza-dijo terminando su paciencia el adolorido compañero con una ceja arqueada y tomándose los brazos, Sirius maldecía esas ojeras que posaba su amigo…pues lo hacia ver mas amenazador y con un tinte menos pacifico, del cual acostumbra -¿Y bien?-insistió.

-Pues…-ladeo la mirada un poco hacia la puerta, luego hacia otro punto…sin embargo el sonido de la garganta le hizo girar al un poco menos paciente compañero –¿te acuerdas que Moody anduvo paranoico estos días?-cuestiono lentamente no sabiendo como acomodar toda la explicación.

-Como no olvidarlo, que inclusive con dolores de licantropía me obligo a analizar de nuevo el ultimo piso –Lupin se rasco la barbilla aun recordando la insistencia del hombre, el también tenia curiosidad por descubrir a ese chico traslucido que para su gusto no era tan peligroso.

-Bueno…-suspiro el ex convicto –también del pequeño amigo fantasma –frunció el ceño ante la mirada de su compañero, que dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza incitando a que siguiera –pues ayer vino de nuevo –espero la reacción…pero no llego, pues era paciente…muy paciente –y se enfrento a un boggart –sonrió haciendo que arquera la ceja en duda.

-Pero es un fantasma…¿no?, fue como lo conocimos –Lupin se rasco la barbilla, el no se equivocaba en realidad era muy observador a pesar de todo lo que con llevo la duda de cómo el fantasma entro a la casa a pesar de la protección que tenia, además una criatura de ese estilo no afectaría a un ente en general, pues no tendría que miedo ocupar de un muerto.

-Bueno…pues Molly colapso por la impresión y el chico le ayudo, no supe en que momento entro en realidad cuando menos acordamos escuchamos la explosión arriba y ella fuera de una recamara entre flamas verdes-escupió rápidamente el heredero Black.

-Esta bien –Lupin dijo mas analizante –entonces si era un fantasma como ayudo, ¿Molly te dijo esto?-cuestiono de nuevo.

-Moody estaba presionando y le dije que se detuviera, lleve a Molly a su recamara y ella me platico brevemente lo que paso, el le ayudo…y tomo su miedo, con el cual peleo…me dijo además que a pesar de colocarse frente al Boggart este no tomo su miedo, al contrario se mantuvo –dio otro suspiro su compañero miraba mas dudoso, una cara Revenclaw si le cuestionan.

-Eso no es lógico…un boggart siempre toma forma de su enemigo frente…además es un fantasma…como te digo… no debió tomar el miedo de un ente en realidad –Lupin lo miro de manera severa –falta mas …¿verdad?-un asentamiento le dio a entender que si.

-Pues, yo sabia que tal vez era el chico…pero ya no pude preguntar a Molly así que salí a tomar algo de aire –mirada de su amigo ante esa declaración –lo se…Dumbledore advirtió, pero Moody estuvo presionando estos días y estaba cansado –se excuso –y veras…salí-volvió a tomar el tema- y unas cuadras adelante vi a un chico herido, me asuste tanto porque era de la edad mas o menos de Harry…así que le jale el pantalón en mi forma canuto, cabe de aclarar –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-frunció el ceño Lupin-avisaste a un adulto mayor…o un Muggle cercano, porque a como me dices era un Muggle –ínsito el hombre lobo, pero se detuvo ante la insistencia de su amigo en mirar a otro lado y rascarse la nuca.

-Pues me quede con el y despertó…era un buen chico además que olía a comida –Canuto soltó sacándole una sonrisita a su amigo por su instinto animal –el dijo que estaba bien, que había estado peor…y pues me quede esperándolo a que se fuera…y si lo hizo –trago un poco ante la sequedad de su garganta-el era el fantasma –

-Tonterías –gruño Lupin incrédulo de lo que platicaba su amigo –dijiste que era un niño Muggle…bueno esto ultimo no tal cual, pero es imposible….-frunció el ceño.

-Yo tampoco me explico…ni pregunte, bueno no era como si pudiera en realidad…estaba sorprendido y me quede mirando hacia donde el partió…era el mismo que vimos esa noche, solo que mas de cerca….no era malo –aclaro el ex convicto.

-A quien mas le dijiste –cuestiono Lupin sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema, además que sonaba absurdo, un niño convertido en fantasma o viceversa era imposible.

-El me dijo que guardara el secreto…Moody ha estado obsesionado con el y si le digo a Molly ella llorara porque estaba herido por su culpa prácticamente –explico Sirius –confió en ti Lupino y se que me ayudaras con este tema…-

-Esta bien…si es el caso tratare de investigar fueras sobre el paradero de esa sombra –suspiro Remus en derrota, sabia que su amigo se preocupaba pero la enigma estaba ahí-no le diré ni a Dumbledore de este secreto, el tiene suficiente en que pensar –su amigo sonrió ante la complicidad, como en los viejos tiempos...olvidando un poco su dolor y continuando con la platica, donde una serie de preguntas y detalles sobre el fantasma salían.

Además de las preocupación románticas donde Remus estaba envuelto, una envidia de su compañero Sirius por encontrar alguien entre ellos, pero el rechazando la idea por su condición, "un idiota" si le preguntan, pero no lo culparía tantas cosas que se dicen de los licántropos que el mismo se lo cree, terminando esa noche hasta muy tarde…donde dos amigos platicaban amenamente de cosas del pasado, presente y futuro.

xxxxxxx

 _INFORME DE MISION_

 _La escuela de Hogwarts ha estado en constante vigilancia por parte del ministerio, temen que la verdad sobre Voldy salga a relucir al parecer siguen queriendo mantener la pantalla de broma por parte del chico Harry…Umbridge es muy severa y estricta en cuanto a sus castigos, nada en realidad bueno y salvaje desde mi punto de vista, utiliza algún tipo de hechizo para hacer cicatrices a los jóvenes con las palabras que dice hacer en planas._

 _Favor de tomar nota en cuanto a esta miembro del ministerio, no se si puedan hacer algo al respecto pero la seguridad de los jóvenes esta en peligro con el tipo de formación que implica estar la señora detrás de todos ellos, además que sus clases son un intento absurdo de mantenerlos débiles ante el peligro, no se si sea un mortifago, pero no lo dudo._

 _También informo sobre una fuga en Azkaban, los nombres que circulan son miembros mortifagos mas cercanos y peligrosos por parte de Voldemort, no ha habido ataques pero no dudo que los haya, además de las desapariciones…no eh podido ser de ayuda respecto a eso, aun mantengo un perfil bajo analizando bien mis opciones._

 _PHAMTOM_

Danny dio un largo suspiro aliviado de que esto no desatara un poco la ira del ministerio o la orden del fénix, aun recordando las acusaciones del viejo tuerto en un inicio, creyendo que viene de Voldemort lo mas probable.

Omitió un poco la información de sus días ausentes debido a una herida, además de que ahora recibía ayuda por parte de la rubia, quien resulto ser mas discreta y una muy buena fuente de información en cuanto a los movimientos dentro de Hogwarts y los acontecimientos en años anteriores, todo alrededor del imprudente Harry Potter.

-En verdad esta no es una escuela muy segura en los últimos años –sonrió de medio lado para si mismo, analizando a un maestro mortifago proclamado, un basilisco…un ex convicto buena onda, no conocía a Sirius pero sabia que no era tan malo…no tenia una esencia pesada como Snape a quien solo le sacaba la vuelta por el miedo que daba, recordando algunas veces en el pasillo y el cuarto año siendo una sede de un evento peligroso que culmino con el regreso de Voldy y la muerte de un chico de Hufflepuf, lastima.

Miro hacia la ventana para notar que ya oscurecía, ahora tendría que rondar un poco al chico Slytherin a quien le tomo algo de cariño, si así se puede decir, pues le encantaba molestarlo ahora que no podía salir mucho por su herida…tenia que descansar otro poco, pero no tanto como para no observar a su alrededor…injusticias también se llevaban acabo dentro de las paredes, otro año especial para los ya alumnos…pensó con ironía.

Xxxxx

Snape había notado las ojeras en su alumno favorito y ahijado, no era del tipo que expresaba plenamente sus preocupación, pero el joven era su encargo, además de que se estaba reflejando en su clase…siendo peor que el propio Longbottom, rodo los ojos.

-Y bien –engruño el pocionista al quedarse solo con un Malfoy adormilado, quien a duras penas lo miro…para sonreír algo sombrío, temía que se diera cuenta de lo que su padre estaba haciendo, además que le estuviera afectando que cierta tía loca ya estaba suelta, pero Lucius no era de ese tipo de personas…al menos en los últimos días noto que protegía a su hijo de ser llamado por el señor, triplicando su trabajo y encargos a la cabeza Malfoy.

-Bueno no eh dormido muy bien –explico el joven con un bostezo, valiéndole la presencia del profesor…haciendo que endureciera la cara por primera vez ante el joven, una mirada que solo hacia con los Gryffindor.

-¿Solo eso?-contra ataco de nuevo, sintiéndose tondo por lo que había escuchado…no podía usar legeremancia en el chico…era cruel pero no tanto, además de no mencionárselo a Dumbledore, el de seguro le ordenaría hacerlo.

-Si…eh tenido pesadillas de un estúpido chico fantasma –esto lo dijo con algo de odio pero luego suspiro –el muy idiota me dice tonterías inmundas sobre cosas sin sentido, el muy maldito – Malfoy amplio sus ojos al ver la cara mas dura de su maestro –lo siento, en verdad me hace falta sueño –suspiro al verse atrapado.

-Esta bien…vaya a descansar le daré un permiso con sus maestros por este día...espero que mañana regrese mejorado y sin ansias de ser peor que Longbottom –amenazo el chico solo agradeció para retirarse a las mazmorras.

Snape no era del tipo benigno para dar un permiso especial sabiendo que ahora el ministerio estaba pisando los talones no solo al director, si no que a cada alumno, además que tendría que hablar con Albus respecto a esto…se le ocurriría algo, al menos eso esperaba.

Ondeo su gabardina de manera maestra para retirarse a la oficina de su superior, miro por el pasillo y noto lo ausente de los fantasmas en los últimos días, incluso Peeves había bajado su numero de bromas por alguna extraña razón, luego le preguntaría al Barón Sanguinario sobre lo que sucedía…algo ocultaban y era extraño, que todos se congraciaran en este año en especial.

Agradecía lo del bromista fantasma pero…¿los demás? A veces los encontraba susurrando en las partes mas retiradas en las noches, le había comentado a Dumbledore pero le dijo que no se preocupara, cosas de fantasmas…incluso la alumna loca la atrapo un día en la biblioteca leyendo cosas de enfermería, esta solo le dijo que unos Nargles había salido herido y que los Thestral escaparon…bajándole puntos por incoherente.

Pero sus pensamientos salieron cuando una mancha rosa diviso –Buenas Tardes señor Snape –con una mirada arrogante observo a su colega, este solo frunció el ceño para dar un ligero asentamiento de cabeza –es acaso que en su casa no le enseñaron a contestar con la misma amabilidad –pidió sin dejarlo pasar, haciéndolo que chistara los dientes.

-No se me enseño ser hipócrita señora…pero si así lo quiere, buenas tardes –escupió venenosamente para seguir adelante, dejando a una señora ofendida por su comentario, no tenia tiempo para eso…tenia mejores cosas que pensar además que cierto tatuaje dolía como esos días, otro llamado de su señor oscuro.

XXXXXX

Harry no esperaba estar riendo en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no después de la cicatriz que se gano cuando aclaro lo de Voldemort frente a la sapo rosa, pero ahora estaba ella de espalda hacia el suelo, con un grito ensordecedor ante su silla que desapareció por un momento.

Todos los alumnos le siguieron…todos pensaron que era por sus días de maldad que eso le pasaba, además que no fue el único…ese marco un inicio de incidentes a la alza en contra de la señora –Debe de ser Karma –dijo Harry un día.

-Kar-que –cuestiono Ron en el pasillo, pero luego recordando los pies voladores de la señora se le olvido.

-Se lo merece-Hermione era la mas enojada por lo que le hizo a su amigo, cuando escucharon de nuevo un grito en el salón de clases antes de entrar, todos se detuvieron para soltar una sonrisita y volver a su cara serena.

-¡quien fue ¡-gruño la señora con rabia para mirar a su clase entrar, había estado persiguiendo al bromista que no se detuvo con su silla, si no que también había pintado en un color poco digno su ropa…un negro con verde, además que desaparecer sus cosas y poner de cabeza sus cutres cuadros.

-No se de lo que habla señora Umbridge –dijo Harry seriamente al ser marcado como uno de los culpables, seguido por los gemelos Weasley, quienes noches anteriores dieron a conocer su inocencia…pero orgullosos de ser ellos los primeros en quien pensar por lo que le sucedía a la inquisidora.

-Los atrapare –gruño para seguir con su serena clase, mirando a cada uno como sospechosos, no se escaparían de ella, de esto estaba seguro, aunque eso significaría traer a cada auror a interrogar con veritaserum a los estudiantes, pero siendo desechada ante la idea de que Bones no la apoyaría, ella y su justicia…gruño por dentro.

En cuanto al trio dorado estaba contento por dentro y no eran los únicos, incluso en las demás casas se mostraba una aceptación por las bromas pesadas que se le hacían, pues la señora había castigado a mas de uno, desde que llego, manteniendo el silencio mientras eran victimas de las miradas crucio de su tutora en turno.

XXXXXX

-Fuiste tu-cuestiono Luna en una de sus tantas visitas al fantasma, su herida se veía mejor y la curación ya no era necesaria, pero la joven le encantaba ir a platicar con el joven y ser de ayuda.

-No-dijo con rapidez Phantom al sentirse atrapado, pero la mirada de la chica le dio a entender que no importaba ya lo sabia pero no preguntaría mas –bueno Luna…me tengo que ir a retomar mi trabajo –dijo tratándose de zafar de esa mirada inocente, pero pesada.

-Esta bien –simplifico la joven para encogerse de hombros –suerte y si necesitas ayuda solo pídelo…aquí estaré –sonrió un poco, Phantom suspiro al notar la ausencia de la joven, tenia que aceptar que era peculiar, pero no para que le hiciera lo que la sapo rosa le hizo.

En su mano ahora posaba una cicatriz del castigo que la vieja le dio y no era la única, pues noto en varios lo mismo, incluido Harry Potter…se detuvo antes porque no quería darse a notar, pero era demasiado …así que un ligero castigo a la anciana no estaba de mas, planificando junto al resto de fantasma una serie de bromas, no era de ese tipo, pero cuando era necesario…lo era.

Negó con la cabeza para dirigirse al ministerio, hace días que no estaba presente y aun no daba con los nombres de los que salieron prófugos de Azkaban, cuyo articulo en el profeta era ridículamente chico en comparación de la peligrosidad del asunto, suspiro ante lo tonto que esto significaba, el ministro seguía en su afán de desmentir el regreso.

XXXXXXX

Gritos se escuchaban en un pueblo cercano, una batalla se había librado en un afán de controlar y esparcir el miedo, los mortifagos entraban en el panorama torturando a los muggles que se atravesaban en su camino -¡Expeliarmus!-grito una voz hacia un mortifago, lanzándolo.

Una serie de hechizos salió en defensa de los que eran torturados, que eran respondido por otros mas oscuros y siniestros, entre carcajadas alegres de unos comedores de la muerte alegre, Tonks, Lupin y Arthur habían llegado a la escena del crimen por pura casualidad, alguien le dijo al ultimo sobre un ataque en un pueblo lejano entre los campos lejanos de la capital Muggle, no esperando que estuviera en pleno acecho.

-Son demasiados –susurro la metaformaga para mirar alrededor y repeler otro ataque, los mortifagos estaban mas decididos de acabar con los tres salvadores –Hay que llamar al resto –sugirió, pues del ministerio no esperaban ayuda.

-Tenemos que resistir –comento Arthur ante la renuencia de Lupin de dirigirle la palabra, una tensión extraña se alzaba pero no era el momento de pedir explicaciones, fue cuando un hechizo desarmo al hombre lobo, quien maldijo su descuido.

-Remus –Tonks se alerto para ser de apoyo a su distante compañero, quien perdió su varita a unos cuantos pasos….pero siendo acechados en montón por unos cinco mortifagos, mientras otros tantos miraban con gracia el acorralamiento.

-Recuérdame porque vinimos solo nosotros –cuestiono Arthur al verse superado en numero.

-Porque Alastor estaba en misión, Sirius no puede salir…al menos no por ahora y Molly esta indispuesta –escupió con rapidez Tonks olvidando el respeto a su maestro, rechazando otra serie de hechizos.

-Tan pocos somos –cuestiono Lupin para mirar su varita y añorarla con tantas ansias, ahora tachado como un estorbo, pero una luz verde salió de uno de los enemigos directo a la joven cuya atención estaba en otro de los mortifagos, en un afán de protegerla la abrazo para colocarse en dirección del hechizo ante la sorpresa de la maga, cerro los ojos con rapidez sabiendo el tipo que era por el color.

Pero este no llego –Remus…creo que me puedes soltar –la voz de Tonks se escucho algo incomoda, pero los hechizos aun se escuchaban y las carcajadas se apagaban –En serio Remus…esto es incomodo –abrió los ojos el hombre lobo solo para toparse con el rostro de la joven auror, cuyo cabello se tornaba rosa chillante.

-Emmm…lo siento –con un ligero sonrojo la dejo a un lado, aunque ella estaba divertida por la reacción del hombre, quien lo la miraba -¿qu-que es esto?-cuestiono al ver un domo verde a su alrededor, mientras los hechizos de los mortifagos eran repelidos por el mismo, notándolo después de un rato por la incomodidad.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los tres miembros de la orden, pues estaban mirando alrededor al culpable –lamento presentarme de esta manera –una voz surgió del piso y ahí en sus pies una figura traslucida se presentaba –pero no sabia como aparecerme –explico el joven que salía flotando.

Arthur y Tonks dieron un paso hacia atrás dispuestos a lanzar un hechizo, pero siendo detenido por un Lupin al tomar sus varitas para detenerlos –es amigo –dijo con simpleza sorprendiendo incluso al fantasma -¿verdad?-sonrió.

-Supongo…-Danny no esperaba esa reacción…no después de lo que paso en la casa Black, mirando acusatoriamente al hombre quien solo acento la cabeza.

-Tengo un perro amigo –acepto el hombre haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos, al parecer le entendió –no te preocupes –explico para calmarlo –y gracias por la ayuda y todo eso…pero pudieras –apunto a los mortifagos que seguían lanzando hechizos.

-Ah…eso –dijo el joven al salir de su estado de shock, ante mirada acusatorias de Tonks y Arthur por la familiaridad, pero era Lupin y por lo que dijo Sirius era de confianza, y que mas prueba que este ahí con su extraña habilidad de domo verde, como Molly platico ya mas calmada a ambos, (consultándolo personalmente omitiendo algunas cosas)

En una explosión de energía los mortifagos salieron volando quedando inconscientes, Danny los miro pero suspiro al ver que solo estaban heridos levemente, no quería matarlos…aunque ellos estaban dispuesto a hacerlo –lamento llegar tarde…-tímidamente explico, aun en su estado traslucido normal.

-¿Eres un fantasma?-cuestiono Tonks intrigada, en Hogwarts eran mas viejos y trasparentes, además de menos ofensivos.

-Ah…emmm –Danny se vio atrapado, si era cierto lo que Casi decapitado dijo, eran muy diferentes en realidad y con capacidades muy limitadas, los fantasmas de Amity Park eran mas peligrosos por la puerta colocada en ese lugar…pensó un rato.

-Es un tipo muy raro de fantasma –explico Lupin con una sonrisa, era una mentira…eso lo sabia el y el niño al parecer, pero los demás no tendrían porque notarlo, ya que tanta seguridad en su voz era seguro –en mis viajes me eh encontrado con estos tipos de fantasmas…sin embargo nunca tuve el placer de encontrarme con uno en realidad –los dos compañeros aceptaron esa escucha, pero el fantasma lo miro entre ojos.

-Gracias –dijo Arthur –pero estoy seguro que tal vez a ti ya te eh visto…o escuchado de ti –se rasco la barbilla.

-Una larga historia –dijo Danny para rascarse la cabeza, ahora si era momento de entrar en la plataforma y realizar ajustes para ser de ayuda, serian pocos y por el momento sol confiaría en la orden del fénix, quienes al parecer aceptaron su ayuda y escolta, aunque por la mirada del que conoció Lupin sabia algo mas, esperaba que no fuera lo que el pensaba….

XXXXX

Como verán a penas iniciara la inserción de Danny a la orden, aunque el no planea ser parte de los planes de Dumbledore…será un punto y a parte, si participara…pero obedecerá sus propias ordenes basada en sus observaciones.

Molly tardo un poco en superar el asunto del Boggart, es una mujer fuerte…pero siento que su debilidad es su misma fortaleza, la señora es un amor incluso Danny piensa lo mismo, haciéndole maldades a su malagradecido hijo.

Draco esta siendo acosado por cierto fantasma, el chico piensa que tiene salvación supongo…Danny seria un buen Gryffindor.

Gracias por la lecturas y comentarios,

Geme 1 fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y sus comentarios, trate de actualizar pronto pero mis musas fueron secuestradas por la triste realidad y tuve que ir a rescatarla.

Luna19-que bueno que te guste el relato…n.n

Ghost –lo veremos mas adelante y luna siempre será luna…XP…n.n

xxxxXXX

P3

La comunidad mágica de Estados Unidos era considerada la mas liberar en comparación con su semejante en Reino Unido, su capacidad de estar escondido a pesar de los avances que presentaba los No-Maj era superior a cualquiera, el trabajo en conjunto con asociaciones gubernamentales selectas les daban prioridad a un estado de reserva nacional muy alto, solo muy pocos eran considerados para saber…además de los parientes de los mágicos.

Años atrás esto era una broma, pero con diferentes situaciones en el pasado el ministerio Estadounidense, o mejor conocido como MACUSA, había modificado sus leyes al ver que no podían desperdiciar del todo y subestimar a los seres humanos no mágicos, además que cierta tecnología con algunos ajustes eran de utilidad.

La presidenta estaba considerando sus opciones de acuerdo a los últimos informes enviados por el joven Dany Phantom, pues a pesar de toda su actitud heroica y habilidades natas de liderazgo, seguía siendo un joven imprudente en algunos aspectos.

-¿Cómo va?-cuestiono el guardia que antes conoció a Dany, uno de los dos que lo contactaron…fue breve el tiempo pero tenia curiosidad, las desapariciones estaban mas sonadas además de que cierta persona importante en la comunidad mágica Británica había sido atacada…aunque el profeta dijera "Bones inconsciente…imprudencia Muggle", sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

-Hasta el momento solo ha habido este ataque a considerar-suspiro la señora –pero me temo que Dany esta haciendo contactos innecesarios –frunció el ceño.

-No es del tipo de personas que haría eso –el auror contesto de manera rápida, tomando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Lo se…pero no dice mucho…comenta que ha contactado con la resistencia pero que son muy pocos –otros papeles venían fotografías que el joven había tomado de los susodichos de manera desprevenida –me preocupa un poco el licántropo entre todos…pero veo que es una pieza fundamental –

-Se la situación delicada de esa persona en general…pero creo que es un paso grande el que ha hecho el muchacho, para contactar a personas del calibre de Dumbledore –comento distraídamente, observando otros tantos papeles.

-Pero esto no es un juego –contrarresto la ministra –no estamos tratando con problemas menores –

-El estuvo en situaciones peores que estas si no recuerda muy bien, fue por eso que lo investigo y lo contacto –el señor contesto calmadamente para tranquilizar a su superior, recordándole el porque el joven había sido enviado…además de pasar desapercibido entre una sociedad demasiado cerrada, sin ser un mago registrado.

La ministra arqueo la ceja ante el testimonio de su subordinado, era cierto...el chico había logrado grandes cosas que significarían el fin del mundo como lo conocen, pero aun así consideraba imprudente empezar a organizar no solo a los fantasmas Británicos, si no que también en la fila de alumnos en Hogwarts, dejando a un lado el contacto con la Orden del Fénix, como se hacían llamar.

-Creo que le daré el beneficio de la duda, solo espero que no termine en un conflicto mágico mundial si se descubre la verdad –negó con la cabeza analizando cada movimiento informado, era inteligente y astuto el chico…pero si se descubría su enlace con ellos, seria una crisis sin precedentes, además de lo que tendría que explicar, aunque pensándolo mejor era el menor de los problemas.

-¿Qué haremos a continuación?-cuestiono el auror.

-Solo hay que esperar…después de todo confiamos en el –suspiro en derrota –además su familia tiene que estar al tanto del proyecto –de ahí siguieron los planes respecto a lo que se haría si el problema salía de las islas, los procesos para que los No-maj fueran afectados directamente como lo están haciendo en aquel lugar, tenían mucho que hacer.

XXXXXXXX

Durante mucho tiempo Dumbledore fue y es considerado el mago mas poderoso, cuyas habilidades aun pueden ser enumeradas en un sin fin, siendo el único ser viviente capaz de hacerle frente al nuevo mago oscuro, nacido de sus propios errores a su consideración.

Se miraba cansado en los últimos días, aun después de la reunión con cierto fantasma, a quien lanzo un farol pero este ignoro de manera maestra, era curioso y de cierta manera quería ese peon en su tablero, habilidades inigualables pueden ser vista, en resultado del chico mas enigmático que conoció.

Pero este había rechazado la idea de formar parte de la Orden, alegando que ciertos asuntos deben ser dejados a un lado y que no era su intención ser parte de su juego, broma o no, este había dado en el clavo haciéndolo suspirar de manera cansada.

Miro por la ventana el paisaje lleno de sus estudiantes, el ver la juventud ajena por completo a los problemas que estaban por empezar era su único existir, proteger esa valiosa inocencia del cual muy pocos poseen, el mago mas poderoso se estaba haciendo viejo.

XXXXXXX

-¡Vaya no esperaba que se empezaran a mover tan rápido!-dijo Danny en aquel cuarto elegantemente adornado –Con razón has estado un poco mas irritable –se cruzo de brazos mientras flotaba en aquel lugar.

-Claro…es solo que no se que decir-Draco estaba preocupado, mordiéndose el labio en constancia después de la ultima carta de su padre –no esperaba que empezara a reunirse conmigo durante este fin de semana –dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono un poco serio, en esos momentos las bromas serian muy mal recibidas, su miradas chocaron…pero el rubio bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

-No puedo defraudar a mi padre-dijo con simpleza –aun si esto funciona crees que la mayoría aceptara dejar sus propias raíces para hacerle frente –cuestiono.

-Es un riesgo que debes tomar Draco… -Danny comento severamente, en los últimos mees había sido en un inicio un acoso constante para hacer que hijos potenciales a mortifagos cambiaran de opinión respecto a la pureza, un trabajo duro pero no imposible, por medio del heredero Malfoy, después de mostrarles los pros y contras para seguir los pasos de su progenitor, del cual estaba orgulloso.

Dicho rubio bufo por lo fácil que lo decía el joven fantasma, como el ya estaba muerto…pensó con ironía para clavarse de nuevo en leer la carta, a ver si con esto cambiaba el desenlace de la misma -¿Crees que Voldemort tenga a mis padres en jaque?-cuestiono con tristeza.

-Se que tu padre ha estado moviéndose mucho en los últimos días, creo que esta tramando algo alrededor del ministerio…una profecía tal vez –dijo algo cansado el fantasma había estado escuchando las reuniones de la orden aun sin ser miembro oficial.

-¿Y que sabe el estúpido de Potter?-cuestiono intrigado del elegido.

-Los mayores han optado en dejarlo fuera del asunto aun en contra de la propia voluntad del chico –encogió los hombros el joven fantasma revoloteando aun alrededor para sentarse frente al chico rubio, quien arqueo la ceja – los adultos pueden ser muy egoístas a veces –

-Me pregunto el porque me has elegido a mi para ser tu amigo en lugar de cualquier griffindorks-se recostó –tu eres como mi conciencia mortifaga…me haces dudar de algo que ya había pensado desde tiempo atrás…mi orgullo Malfoy –

-Un Orgullo no debe estar atado a la voluntad de otro…yo también lo tengo –dijo Danny –además eres mas sensato y cercano al campo de batalla que cualquiera de los demás, tu padre te ha enviado noticias sobre el trabajo de investigar mas de cerca de Harry –

-No es como investigar…es mas como ser parte de la brigada de Umbridge para un bien futuro, mi padre también menciona que en esta reunión veremos temas a futuro relacionado con la pureza de sangre –suspiro cansado el joven Malfoy mirando aun el techo –y no es que sea mas sensato…supongo que la situación te hizo venir a mi-

-El chico arrogante salió inteligente –dijo burlonamente el fantasma ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio –y en parte algo…una cosa llevo a la otra –

-A veces pienso que estas actuando con un plan de respaldo …-frunció el ceño el rubio –en verdad me cuestiono si eres un fantasma…suenas muy humano a diferencia de cualquiera otro que eh conocido –

-Soy único…lo se –con modestia comento ganándose otro bufido del rubio –y bien te dejo para que pienses lo que harás…-

-Bien…bien, tu ganas –suspiro el Malfoy para salir del cuarto y dirigirse a cenar, tendría que reunirse con Umbridge mínimo para tapar las sospechas sobre su cambio de opinión respecto a las ideas puristas, mientras el fantasma desaparecía entre las paredes.

XXXXXXXX

Aun si Dumbledore parecía no notarlo…los fantasmas estaban actuando extraño, mas ocupados…mas ¿vivos?, esto ultimo era una burla a su inteligencia la verdad, pero inclusive Peeves era mas serio y ajeno a realizar cualquier maldad extrema, solo sencillas bromas que estaba seguro eran para despistarla.

-Nick-saludo una noche en los pasillos, de esos rondines que hacia una vez cada cierto tiempo, sobre todo cuando algo le molestaba.

-Si, Profesor –saludo cordialmente el fantasma como era de costumbre -¿Hay algo que le moleste?-cuestiono ante la mirada serena del anciano mago, quien solo acento la cabeza ante la sabia observación del muerto casi decapitado.

-Es que hace unos días conocí un fantasma muy particular-comento Albus al rascarse la barbilla, el fantasma solo pensó un poco para compartir su mirada.

Nick sabia que los asuntos de los muertos no le corresponden a los vivos, pero tenia que disimular la sospecha que al parecer su silencio estaba formulando en el director -¿Tendrá una descripción de ese fantasma?-cuestiono interesado, temiendo que tal vez estaba sospechando de mas y en realidad no era de la misma persona/fantasma que hablaban.

-Oh-jovialmente comento Dumbledore al notar la curiosidad de Nick, siendo uno de los fantasmas mas antiguos y en quien podría preguntar mas y averiguar sobre ese pequeño peón que se zafo de sus planes-Bueno es un chico como alrededor de la edad de Harry, un poco mayor o menor no lo se…traslucido pero casi podía jurar que tiene cabellos blancos-explico con detalle la forma que noto en aquella reunión en la cual se estableció contacto.

Eran cosas particulares que si no fuera porque salvo a sus compañeros de la Orden, seria un fantasma regular -¿Usted Nick sabe de Fantasmas que puedan hacer ese tipo de proezas?-termino toda la descripción y relato que con llevo a un silencio inminente de Nick.

-No lo se…pero puedo averiguar si usted lo desea, aunque mi información es limitada dentro de las paredes del castillo-comento pues entre los vivos la conexión con la zona fantasma era nula, además que la magia era la explicación en su mayoría para esta parte de la humanidad.

Dumbledore acepto para seguir en compañía de ese fantasma entre sus rondines, entre platicas del mundo cotidiano y observaciones de las nuevas generaciones, en al cual Umbridge era lo principal, sus acciones y hazañas, terminando así en la oficina del director con una despedida del fantasma quien se desvaneció entre la oscuridad de la noche ante una mirada preocupante del anciano.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabia que algo no le decían, observo durante las semanas siguientes las acciones de cada uno de los fantasmas, a quien cuestionaba ante la negativa información que Nick le comento en uno de esos días…ese chico no podía desaparecer de la nada, algo no estaba bien y no le gustaba que cabos estuvieran sueltos en su juego de ajedrez, dio un largo suspiro ante la idea de que se estaba volviendo viejo.

XXXXXX

Harry estaba fastidiado …los días no mejoraban para el, los sueños eran peores y Umbridge no lo dejaba de observar –Deberías decirle al director o a McGonagall -frunció el ceño Hermione mientras colocaba un extraño ungüento en una herida recién hecha esa noche.

-No le voy a dar el gusto –explico Harry –además Dumbledore no es mi persona favorita estos días-era verdad el señor lo estaba ignorando desde antes que iniciara el año, recordado como quería hablar con el después del ataque del Dementor.

-Vamos Harry…-Ron comento algo cansado y con los ojos entrecerrados, era un apoyo el que estuviera ahí, pero solamente…Harry y Hermione arquearon la ceja ante la falta de preocupación.

-¡Ronald!-exclamo la niña ante el bostezo del susodicho, que se encogió…fue cuando de entre las llamas un chistido escucho, haciendo que se acercaran los jóvenes…ahí el rostro de Sirius se alzaba entre las cenizas de una flama viva, sorprendiendo a los presentes-¿Sirius?-pregunto mas para confirmar.

-Hola Harry-con voz vivaz llamo el hombre ante la mirada de su ahijado, cada día que lo veía se parecía mas a su padre…haciéndole recordar sus maldades y diversiones pasadas.

-Es muy peligroso que se comunique así-llamo la atención Hermione antes de llamar a Ron a vigilar que nadie bajara de los dormitorios…el padrino solo se carcajeo ante lo estirado de la niña…aunque muy inteligente.

-Es solo una situación de emergencia…hemos contactado a un posible nuevo aliado-llamo con urgencia y alegría en su voz –es un joven fantasma…como de su edad –sorprendió a los chicos.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora?-cuestiono Harry recordando que Molly Weasley era muy reacia de que se le informaran cosas…aunque su padrino le decía otras que según eran de menor importancia.

-Me gustaría que si lo vieras te hicieras su amigo-El ultimo Black comento rápidamente.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que esta aquí?-cuestiono ahora Ron con algo de ensoñación.

-Es el único lugar donde podemos contactar a los fantasmas –Hermione rodo los ojos ante lo obvio del asunto –Aunque no hemos visto a un fantasma con su descripción-

-Oh…bueno, solo era un comentario…además quería hablar con Harry-rodo los ojos ceniza el ex preso, ante un suspiro de Hermione y Ron –eh escuchado sobre Umbridge…¿todo bien?-ahora mas serio pregunto.

-Si…nada de que preocuparse –Harry contesto rápidamente, lanzando miradas tanto a Hermione como a Ron por si decían algo mas –solo que a veces siento que estoy muy solo, el director no me habla aunque tenga muchas preguntas –

-Ten paciencia Harry, tendrá sus motivos…solo recuerda estar alerta a cualquier clase de cosa que pase-explico Sirius ante un sinfín de advertencias…las cosas no estaban bien al parecer y el ataque de la señora Bones estaba relacionado con Voldemort, ahí esa noche el trio dorado durmió hasta muy tarde ante la platica y explicación del ex preso, aunque estaban seguros que ese encontraría en problemas con Molly por ese momento.

XXXXXX

Nick y el resto de los fantasmas estaban en la sala de menesteres ante la sospecha que Dumbledore estaba empezando a moverse entre ellos –estoy seguro que inclusive McGonagall me ha preguntado en las reuniones de maestros sobre asuntos extraños –El maestro de Historia explico planamente…todos aceptaron.

-Los vivos están curioseando en asuntos de nosotros –Peeves se cruzo de brazos.

-Dany ha levantado la sospecha por sus acciones –Barón llamo –el sigue siendo un medio vivo después de todo-

-El tendrá sus motivos Barón-llamo Nick a la calma ante los susurros de los muertos –no debemos juzgar si nosotros ofrecimos de igual manera nuestra ayuda-miro a todos.

-Es cierto…es nuestro deber después de que el salvara la zona fantasma –una mujer hermosa exclamo con suavidad –no podemos simplemente dejarlo así-se encogió de hombro.

-Creo que si lo hablamos con el podemos llegar a una solución-El monje dijo con coherencia todos aceptaron esa noche hablar con el Alfa, era necesario par ver que sus movimientos fueran mas precavidos…pues estaba llamando la atención de los vivos, aunque era algo que no le preocupaba…al menos eso pensaban.

XXXXX

Había escuchado los rumores sobre el director…inclusive cierta admiración por las hazañas realizadas, pero ahora entendía el porque estaba en esa posición, era astuto y no quería ningún cabo suelto…ahora en esa reunión de Nick y los otros tres fantasmas de las casas lo entendía.

-Muy bien Nick por no decir mas –dijo con un largo suspiro el joven fantasma –aunque ya se había tardado en contactarlos además que están sospechando de sus acciones –miro a cada uno …inclusive escucho que Peeves era menos travieso.

-Si…en ese aspecto nosotros tuvimos el desliz, trataremos de actuar normal entorno a los nuevos asuntos que están sucediendo –ofreció Nick –pero supongo que sus acciones están repercutiendo en el mundo de los vivos –

-Lo se…es un riesgo, pero no puedo simplemente dejar pasar el asunto y regresar solo con información –encogió los hombros –pueden llamarlo complejo de héroe, pero esta gente me necesita y no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar –

-Lo entendemos y es admirable joven Phantom –con respeto pidió el Barón –solo trate de considerar su camuflaje en este mundo…es un fantasma ante sus ojos, y nosotros no nos involucramos con ellos –

-Entiendo –suspiro cansado Dany ante los problemas de los muertos y vivos –tratare de ser mas discreto y no entablar algún contacto peligroso…bueno al menos no ninguno que involucre a la orden o alguien cercano al viejo –

-Bueno lo que crea prudente es mejor para nosotros –pidió el monje –sabemos de su misión y seremos su ayuda, no un obstáculo…solo para que lo considere en acciones futuras –aclararon los cuatro fantasmas ante una sonrisa de Danny.

-Es lo menos que debo de hacer ante su ayuda-el medio fantasma contesto –y gracias por la información…espero que con los días me involucre menos con el director –Los cuatro fantasmas y el chico, siguieron sus platicas y sospechas, al parecer Draco estaba ya en la brigada inquisidora…algo que su padre quería, además de sentirlo mas serio de lo normal, algo no le estaba diciendo pero ¿qué?, olvidando por completo el asunto del director o al menos pasarlo a segundo termino.

XXXXXXX

Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería pasaba por momentos turbios en ese momento, el asedio del ministerio en sus asuntos y las evaluaciones de los maestros los tenían tensos, sus castigos eran un rumor pero niños temían por completo lo que hiciera la señora.

Draco observaba con cautela y falsa pomposidad a los jóvenes en silencio, con la insignia de la brigada de Umbridge en el cuello le daba la facilidad de hacer muchas cosas –Sera mejor que nadie mas te vea haciendo eso –pidió a un chico de primero al notarlo un poco ausente…salvándolo de un castigo con la señora.

Unas pequeñas hazañas que podía hacer alrededor sin tocar directamente al trio de oro, no podría levantar sospecha alguna, llamando la atención o simplemente haciéndose de la vista gorda –"Estas seguro"-escucho unos susurros en los pasillos.

-"Si, Harry será nuestro maestro"-otra voz conocida de Gryffindor se escuchaba, haciéndolo rodar los ojos ante lo obvio que era.

En verdad la estupidez de los Gryffindor lo sorprendía a veces, aunque después de cinco años ya no lo sabia, se cruzo de brazos en aquel rincón en espera detallada de toda la información que estaban compartiendo los leones…riéndose a veces de notar a mas personas de la brigada, haciendo señas de no haber ningún problema en el asunto.

Fue esta un rato después que ese par de leones paso y lo observo, fue gratificante la espera al notar sus caras palidecer ante su presencia, el rubio Malfoy solo arqueo la ceja en respuesta dando a entender que no sabia porque lo miraban así…siguiendo su camino.

Tenia peores cosas de las cuales preocuparse que deslices de una rebelión ajena por completo al director, aunque casi jurando por las barbas de Merlín que en verdad el viejo sabia…era un alivio de cierta manera que este era el que escucho, sino otro tonto decreto seria promulgado…pero no estaba del todo seguro, si eran así de confiados otro tendría la suerte de escucharon o mejor aun, traicionarlos.

Recurriría a movimientos astutos para mínimo darle entender a la insufrible sabe lo todo de los leones que estaban siendo demasiado libres en hablar en pasillos donde no solo transitaban los Gryffindor, si no que mas casas, no seria un problema…o al menos eso pensaba.

XXXXXXX

-¿Estas seguro que no escucho?-pregunto Hermione en cólera al terminar de notar la cara de susto de Seamus y Dean, ambos solo se miraron y suspiraron.

-Por toda la magia…de entro todos tendría que ser Malfoy-gruño la pelo espeso para mirar a sus compañeros.

-Era de esperar…supongo que es el destino-Harry no estaba del todo convencido aun de esa idea descabellada, de la cual fue convencido solamente por sus dos compañeros prefectos.

-No digas eso Harry…era nuestra única esperanza de tener una clase decente –con un tono dramático exclamo el pelirrojo ante la idea de que en cualquier momento Umbridge entraría y se los llevaría por revoltosos, lo cual a pesar de que cayo la noche y el día siguiente comenzó sin contra tiempos.

Inclusive vieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin las mismas miradas de desprecio que se les daba por ser quienes eran, herederos de las casas mas puras existentes en Reino Unido, pero aun así ningún aviso sobre la reclamación aunque Hermione fulminaba a dagas al rubio quien ignoraba maestramente la amenaza.

-¿Qué extraño?-dijo Ron en un susurro hacia sus compañeros –Malfoy normalmente aprovecharía esto para aprovecharse e informárselo a la sapo rosa –se hecho un pollo a la boca y continuo comiendo.

-No se si seguir con esto ahora que tal vez Draco sepa de nuestro plan-Harry desde un principio no estaba convencido y aun mas en la noche que Dean y Seamus le comentaron de su desliz –Y no es como ir a preguntarle sobre esto a el –miro a Hermione quien estaba a punto de decir algo…pero nada.

XXXXXXX

Danny estaba casi burlándose en silencio de las palabras que despotricaba Draco en su dormitorio, de lo estúpido que eran de los Gryffindor y la pata que metieron, casi sirviéndose en bandeja de plata a la bruja de Umbridge.

Draco lo miro a dagas para luego seguir con su monologo individual ignorando por completo la presencia del semi invisible joven, quien canturreaba una canción ante los gritos sordos del joven Malfoy, en verdad estaba tan enojado por ese desliz –Que sugieres hacer-cuestiono después de rato.

-Podrías ir directamente y decirle todo lo que acabas de decir-dijo Danny con simpleza pero la negativa del chico le hizo lanzar un largo suspiro –esta bien…yo me encargo, aunque solo porque tu me lo dijiste –

-Yo no te dije nada…por mi que los atrape Umbridge –exclamo con horror el rubio, el fantasma solo rio burlonamente para desaparecer y dejar a un confundido joven, pues era verdad si fuera el año anterior esa información hubiera sido muy útil, ahora no sabia porque estaba tan enojado del desliz del trio dorado para que fueran descubierto.

Lo negaba fervientemente, pero no quería que ese pequeño grupo o ejercito juvenil se viniera a bajo, mas por lo que vendría, su padre le había avisado en su reunión ese fin de semana que necesitaría prepararse para su posible iniciación, si el regresaba de nuevo, lso Malfoy serian su mano derecha.

Pero el no estaba contento, no era ni un asesino o algo por el estilo, la muerte no era algo que esperaba ver o el mismo producir, su ¿amigo? Fantasma le hizo ver las cosas de manera mas obvia, era astuto eso si…pero no un genocida, aun por la pureza de la sangre, se recostó en su cama mas cansado que esa mañana…tantas cosas que pensar y solo el trio lo empeoraba…¿genial?.

XXXXXXX

Snape paseaba en su habitual recorrido nocturno, sus noches se dividían ahora en tres entre la escuela, los mortifagos y las juntas con Dumbledore, le dolía el cuerpo pero por orgullo no lo mostraba, con diversas preocupaciones incluyendo a su distraído ahijado.

En un inicio pensó que era su imaginación el cambio repentino que sufrió a principios de años, pero ahora, tras unirse a la inquisición del Ministerio, estaba casi seguro que era el mismo que antes….pero como antes dijo, "casi", algo no estaba cuadrando por completo en esa formula.

El chico se miraba distante en platicas de sus comunes amigos y casi no escuchaba discusiones con Potter, "raro" suspiro tranquilo tras toparse con un viento frio esa noche… se giro con la sensación de estar siendo vigilado, no era normal…frunció el ceño y espero paciente.

-Quien quiera que este ahí ….salga –con voz fría ordeno con toda su altura intimidante, su cabello negro cayendo como cascada en su rostro y ojos clavados en una esquina especifica, en espera de ese alumno que se salía del toque de queda…segundos, minutos, estaba desesperado.

A pasos gigantes y aun con esa sensación giro en espera de ese infractor, pero nada…parpadeo un par de veces para sacar su varita y pronunciar unas palabras, nada se revelaba ante su encanto...¿su imaginación?, era imposible, gruño por lo bajo en espera de que no era nada de importancia…pero por su mente paso el niño fantasma.

Se giro varias veces –Sal de ahí…mocoso fantasma –ordeno, pero solo el viento contesto esa noche, dio un largo suspiro…ni en sus días de juventud se sentía tan fastidiado, corrigiendo, si …si se sentía igual de fastidiado, siguió a pasos gigantes para informar ese detalle, tal vez los fantasmas de Hogwarts no eran los únicos en el lugar…aunque Dumbledore informo otra cosa.

Si se podía pasar por una casa de seguridad tan protegida como la Black, entonces no era de extrañar que rondara por la escuela con impunidad, se rasco la barbilla ocupando sus pensamientos en esa peculiaridad, tal vez una de sus tantas habilidades era pasar desapercibido inclusive para su colegas fantasmas…ni las salas de sangre lo expulsaban.

XxxxXXXX

Dany estaba asustado por un momento pensó que era atrapado, frunció el ceño donde la cuerva figura se alejaba, el hombre era mas temible de lo que pensó, ninguno de sus maestros podría rivalizar con el aura de pocionista, dio otro largo suspiro tratando de que su corazón no saliera de sus pulmones.

Miro por otro largo momento hasta que otra voz lo saco –No debería estar aquí joven Daniel –la voz del Barón sanguinario lo asusto otro momento, ocasionando que dicho espectro arqueara su ceja casi trasparente.

-Perdón es solo que –dio otro largo suspiro –Snape siempre es tan…-se quedo pensativo –intuitivo –encogió el ceño al fantasma de dicha casa.

-El es un simple hombre con un triste pasado…-comento con suavidad extraña en su siempre estricta voz el asesino fantasma –no es algo que nos incumbe a nosotros los muertos, aunque tu eres la excepción –suspiro –solo te pido que tengas mas cuidado…hay que tener un perfil bajo ¿recuerdas?-reprendió con cierto respeto.

-Oh claro…es solo que necesitaba investigar que tanto sabían de mi – encogió los hombres el joven –al parecer sospecha que yo ando por aquí…aunque no se si sepa que ustedes mes están ayudando –

-No te preocupes por eso...nosotros trataremos de ver por ti –sugirió el Barón –en cuanto a usted, se le ha enviado otro informe de MACUSA –explico haciendo que el joven suspirara cansado, esos informes no eran de mucha ayuda…sobre todo porque aquel ministerio no podía entrar libremente al conflicto…dejándolo solo, aunque fue mas por decisión propia.

-Bien –comento ambos desapareciendo en el acto, los pasillos resonaron tranquilos esa noche en Hogwarts, mientras cierto maestro se reunía con el Director, ocasionando que dudas se alzaran respecto a la protección de la escuela…no es que tuvieran desconfianza de ese joven, pero al no saber nada de el ni si eran cierta sus intenciones de ayudar, no podían dejar ese hueco fuera…no en tiempos de post guerra.

XXXXXX

Hermione miro su mano por un momento esa mañana muy temprano, luego la cara en la cual se había estrellado…no sabia como reacciono de tal manera violenta pero su gesto era colérico, ojos clavados duda en su extremidad para fulminar a la pobre victima.

-¡Que te sucede Granger!-grito una voz pomposa con rabia, en aquel silencioso pasillo antes de que cualquier estudiante se levantara.

-Yo.. –tartamudeo un poco la chica de cabello espeso -¡Te lo mereces! Que pretendes no saber nada –enrojeció mas por el coraje, haciendo que el joven solo se tapara la nariz que estaba empezando a gotear rojo.

-Eres una idiota –gruño el rubio –yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando me lanzaste preguntas y acusaciones…es muy temprano para estar pensando claramente –grito de igual manera, ambos dando sus puntos de vista sin siquiera percatarse de que cierto maestro pocionista los había visto, estaba mas gruño de lo normal.

-Que sucede aquí…¿Granger? ¿Malfoy?-miro a ambos para luego encajar cada pedazo de la escena arqueando la ceja a la joven -¿usted hizo esto?-cuestiono a la estupefacta niña, quien tartamudeo al verse atrapada sin formular ninguna palabra, luego giro al rubio de manera burlona…la hija nacida de muggles era mas fuerte –será mejor que me expliquen rápido…antes que el joven aquí se desangre –pidió con desespero.

-Esta chica venia caminando rápidamente y me golpeo con su cabeza hueca-espeto el rubio –estábamos discutiendo eso cuando usted llego maestro –con respeto dijo esto ultimo -¡Vez Granger…deberías sacar tu cabeza de los libros para ver a tu alrededor!-espeto, esta se puso roja, pero sin decir nada.

Snape arqueo la ceja ante la incongruencia de lo que estaban diciendo antes de que el interrumpiera, pues estaba seguro que no tenia que ver….que eran reclamos de algo pero que no diría, suspiro no tratándose de meter en cosas de adolecentes, suficiente tenia con cierto fantasma –Bien –dijo para sorpresa de ambos-pero si veo que vuelven a pelear…o usted Granger golpear a otro estudiante me asegurare que tendrá un peor castigo que los gemelos Weasley-la chica se puso pálida –lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería y 25 puntos menos Granger –con alegría dijo esto, no quiera lidiar con mas adolecentes al menos no hasta que el fantasma salga de su mente, pasándose de indulgente.

Malfoy y Granger se miraron mutuamente ante lo ligero del castigo por algo que consideraba mereciera el resto del año en detención y mas de 25 puntos quitados de su casa, Algo estaba pasando y tenían que huir antes de que se le pasara la racha buena, al menos la leona.

-G-gracias –comento con duda la joven, pero la mirada del pocionista le hizo sentir que se estaba arrepintiendo, llevando a regañadientes y rápidamente al chico rubio, quien solo miraba con algo de superioridad dejando caer su peso en la pobre adolecente –estúpido Malfoy –gruño.

-Lenguaje Granger…soy parte de la brigada inquisidora…¿recuerdas?-comento sarcástico la chica solo frunció el ceño –solo era un comentario –negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que sintió una leve brisa fría…muy bien conocida, haciendo que la chica temblara por algo -¿miedo?-se burlo, ganándose otra mirada a dagas…ambos siendo la primera consulta de cierta medimaga.

XXXXXXX

Danny se burlo de cómo había sido la situación, el noto que Granger sospechaba que el Malfoy sabia…había prometido intervenir, pero seria algo problemático tratar con cosas que el chico podría ayudar…¿tal vez?, además podría zafarse de esa y hasta cierta alianza formar, los jóvenes debían estar juntos a pesar de sus diferencias…planeando así un ejercito juvenil.

Suspiro un poco burlista cuando el puño salió disparado a la cara del rubio, sabia que era de carácter cuando los noto…se hizo invisible y dio un aire de alivio cuando ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a la enfermería –Hay un aire extrañamente conocido –una voz ausente comento al chico ahora invisible.

-Hola Luna –saludo el joven en susurro solo para la chica Revenclaw.

-Hola –dijo distraídamente para mirar a un lugar perdido, no era extraño verla así…era Luna después de todo –eh notado que los fantasmas han vuelto mas…normales –

-Si…al parecer los adultos sospechan algo –suspiro.

-No se porque aun no se lo dice –cuestiono la rubia.

-Es complicado…situaciones políticas supongo –explico ausente.

-Oh…bueno, no lo esforzare-se encogió de hombros para mirar a la enfermería.

-Ellos estarán bien –cuestiono la rubia, recibiendo solo un viento a favor –un león no se lleva bien con una serpiente…aunque a veces puede ser diferente…a lo mejor-críptico se fue en sus pensamientos ocasionando que el chico riera en silencio, siempre se divertía con los comentarios a veces extrañamente acertados de la chica, era extraña.

XXXXXXX

De un día para otro se convirtió todo en un caos…el ministerio se hacia de la vista gorda ante los ataques y desapariciones de gente alrededor de Londres, Danny estuvo llegando a duraras penas pero aun así veía gente tirada en el suelo.

Era muy diferente que en la zona fantasma… el rostro de los que eran torturados o tuvieron la suerte de morir bajo una maldición asesina, las casas de ese pueblo incendiado eran evidencias de lo que quería ocultar los altos mandos.

-Es triste –una voz comento al ver al ausente fantasma flotando con tristeza en una casa derrumbada con una mano infantil saliendo de ella, el director no sabia como explicar la escena por completo.

-Llegue tarde –explico el chico para dar un largo suspiro, flotando con cautela para mover los escombros ante la mirada curiosa del director por las habilidades que mostraba, era muy extraño que el se presentara directamente en un ataque, pero tenia le esperanza de encontrarse con el fantasma…atinando en una de sus tantas misiones.

-Puede –explico el maestro al mover su varita ante un escalofrió del chico por el objeto, tratando de mostrarse normal ante la mirada del anciano por ese detalle, los escombros se movían.

Se paralizo el joven por un momento para ver los cadáveres…tratando de mantener las lagrimas para si mismo y las ganas de irse corriendo del lugar, MACUSA le había advertido que una guerra no era fácil y que tendría que enfrentar a la muerte de ese lado…en lugar de ver gente que en realidad ya había pasado esa fase.

Dumbledore se quedo en silencio ayudando en levitar los cuerpos de las tristes victimas mientras el ministerio llegaba, cuando giro a ver al joven este había desaparecido…dio otro largo suspiro ante lo atormentado que lo vio, sus ojos eran viejos pero podía aun ser el mejor observador ¿por qué estaba tan consternado? Se cuestiono para recordar esos ojos.

Eran esos que se tiene cuando ve a la muerte desde esta perspectiva, a pesar de ser un fantasma puede que no haya visto esta parte de la cuota de estar en una guerra, una punzada de preocupación para sus planes si eso era verdad, negó con la cabeza para mantener la postura y enfrentar al ministerio, Percy Weasley llego con mas geste, iniciando un debate.

XXXXXX

Sirius a duras penas se escondió ante los empujones de Lupin cuando el ministerio empezó a llegar, casi lo tiraba ante la sorpresa de verse con la guardia baja…el quería ayudar pero aun su situación no se aclaraba frente a las autoridades, seguro que lo refundirían en la cárcel con el beso seguro de su no amor platónico.

Entre ese barrio oscuro de regreso a su hogar escucho en un callejón unos sollozos, se transformo en perro de nuevo para encaminarse con cautela…entre los botes estaban unos pies…unos ya conocidos.

Black se acerco y lamio la mano decaída del chico que lo miro con ojos llorosos, sorprendiendo al hombre por esa acción ¿estaba ahí con ellos? Se cuestiono, pero estaba ocupado tratando de no morir ni dejar morir mas muggles, lamio otro tanto para levantar los ánimos...la mano callo sobre su cabeza.

-Que afortunado eres de no saber nada –dijo el chico con un largo suspiro tratando de mantenerse firme –no esperaba ver la muerte de este lado-explico al perro, seguro que no entendería… recogió sus pies y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos ante el perro que se sentó con un sollozo triste.

Sirius era bien conocido por ser imprudente, ver a un niño llorar en un estado lamentable le daba punzadas en el corazón…no sabia que hacer, el sabia lo que era y lo que tal vez vio…era solo un simple niño después de todo, desearía que Lupin estuviera aquí para ayudarlo en estos casos…el era el sensible del grupo.

Dio un par de ladridos pero el niño solo sollozo en silencio, esto no estaba yendo bien… otro poco y movió el pie dispuesto a levantar el animo…pero, nada, camino un poco hacia fuera para asegurarse que la orden no lo siguiera…al parecer se iban a tardar otro poco.

Se recostó en sus patas hasta que el chico se quedo en silencio, lo miro por minutos que se transformaron en horas y asi sucesivamente, ahora si estaba preocupado…¿se quedo dormido? Cuestiono un poco…¿estaba cansado? Amplio sus ojos.

Los últimos días eran un infierno de misiones, pueblos lejanos muggles y nacidos muggles estaban siendo atacados detalladamente después de que Amelia Bones había sido enviada a San Mungo…oh, que insensible, se dijo a si mismo con un golpe mental, el chico había estado ayudando en su mayoría…aun si el no lo hubiera visto las cosas desaparecían y mortifagos estaban inconscientes cuando menos espero.

El era después de todo una ayuda sin afiliación a la orden, ahí en la oscuridad de ese callejón con el sol a punto de salir…¿cuántas horas paso? Suspiro cansado al transformarse en su forma humada…maldiciéndose a si mismo por la inconciencia…era un chiquillo, alguien que se esforzaba por aparentar estar muerto.

Lo cargo en sus brazos…-"por merlín"-se asombro ante lo ligero que era, ¿estaba comiendo bien? Se cuestiono algo mas cansado y culpable por verlo en un estado tan triste, se encamino cuidadosamente en los pasillos para entrar a su casa…asegurándose que aun la orden no llegaba por completo, lo dejo descansar en su habitación un poco, le explicaría cuando volviera en si.

XXXXXX

Lupin había sido el primero en llegar…adolorido por la luna llena que se acercaba y mas cansado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo días anteriores, Voldemort estaba empezando a atacar aprovechando la ceguera del ministerio, cuando entro encontró el rostro desencajado de su compañero merodeador -¿Cansado?-dijo al sentarse un poco para tomar algo de café.

Black abrió los ojos por sorpresa…estaba encimado en sus pensamientos que no noto la intrusión de su amigo, Lupin se sentó a su lado recargándose en la pared –Algo –dijo con un largo suspiro -¿y los demás?-cuestiono al verlo solo.

-Todos tuvieron que partir a su labores para encubrir nuestro acecho…-explico cansado el licántropo, explicando la situación que se llevo a cabo después del ataque, el ministerio insistió en cosas absurdas atribuyendo a otra cosa lo que era obviamente un ataque, eran tan tercos de aceptar su llegada…solo Bones parecía darles el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora que estaba desactivada todo estaba cayendo de picada con el ministerio.

Black se quedo en silencio viendo a su amigo mas cansado atribuyéndolo por el trabajo doble que estaba realizando, pero el con sus dolores estaba seguro que eran 10 veces mas a cualquiera…espero hasta verlo en un cómodo silencio, mientras el café se servía con un movimiento de varita.

-El chico esta aquí –dijo de golpe haciendo que Lupin se ahogara y escupiera el café en la mesa, no era del tipo que decía todo con cuidado y en un momento indicado, ganándose la mirada de duda del susodicho.

-¿De quien hablas?-cuestiono aturdido…esperando con paciencia la respuesta mientras se arreglaba un poco.

-El chico ….-miro con cautela –fantasma –las paredes podían tener oídos, Lupin amplio sus ojos esperando que tal vez fuera una broma, pero no lo era..-lo encontré anoche en un callejón no muy lejos de aquí –explico rápidamente –estaba muy triste –negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo un niño Canuto…era de esperar –Lupin entristeció…ambos instalándose en un silencio sepulcral, era cierto….el licántropo era mas analizante que el ultimo Black, si vio lo que el, estaba seguro que no estaría bien y tendría pesadillas por mucho tiempo -¿Dónde esta?-cuestiono.

-Arriba –explico –no quiero decirle a los demás…-explico Black.

-Lo se y entiendo –suspiro Lupin –no me imagino si Ojo loco se entera del chico…no estaría muy bien –

-Pero Dumbledore le ayudaría –dijo con animo Sirius.

-Dumbledore tiene mucho que pensar ahora Sirius…esto seria una carga mas –dio otro suspiro Lupin –el ministerio esta sobre el, mas después de lo de anoche –

-Entonces como en los viejos tiempos…claro con unos ajustes-dijo con tristeza Canuto –solo nosotros dos –explico.

-Creo que si –dio otro suspiro –vamos a verlo…puede que desaparezca si no vamos por el –explico el licántropo, ambos aceptaron…pero unos pasos resonaron por las escaleras cuando ya estaban saliendo de la cocina, la señora Black seguía dormida, gracias a toda la magia…pero la mirada del chico era de sorpresa.

-Disculpe…-dijo el chico rápidamente –gracias por su ayuda –dijo con timidez -¿dónde esto?-cuestiono.

Tanto Lupin y Sirius se miraron –Hola joven, mi nombre es Remus Lupin –se presento el licántropo alegando demencia de que ya se conocían, tomando su papel de ayudante –este es mi amigo Sirius y es dueño de esta casa –sonrió cálidamente para acercarse al joven –me comento que te encontró dormido en un callejón –tomo su hombro para ofrecerle entrar a la cocina.

-Oh…yo…gracias –dijo el chico una vez mas –me encontré con un problema…y yo solo-miro el suelo con añoranza, sus ojos notaban que quebrarían de nuevo, Lupin apretó de nuevo el hombro sonriendo cálidamente.

-No te esfuerces en explicar…no tienes que revivir cosas tristes si no es necesario-ofreció Lupin, Black estaba mas que aliviado que estuviera el ahora, en verdad noto cierto cambio en el gesto del joven al sonreírles a ambos…aunque tendría que ir a la cocina a fingir estar haciendo algo de chocolate para el niño, estaba seguro que Molly dejo un poco la vez pasada.

Lupin se sentó con el joven mientras Sirius salía para hacer algo bebible, solo esperaba que los días con Molly Weasley le hayan pegado algo…no quería ser el desafortunado asesino involuntario de un niño fantasma…pero ¿seguiría aun después de muerto?, mas cuestiones –Siéntate…si quieres explicar adelante, pero no es necesario –pidió una vez mas.

-Mi…mi nombre es Daniel Fenton –se presento el chico –yo estaba aquí de paseo con mis padres –dijo con firmeza aunque escucho titubeo lentamente del joven, bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

-Hola Daniel entonces –sonrió Lupin –mi amigo y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte y si deseas hablar estaremos con gusto escuchándote –

El chico lo miro por un momento sorprendido –yo…solo….gracias –dijo otra vez cuando Sirius entro con una taza, Lupin la miro y vio que era comestible, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del Black.

-Mi amigo no suele ser un buen cocinero –explico Lupin ante la mirada de duda de joven.

-Eh mejorado-se excuso de inmediato el ultimo Black, ocasionando una leve sonrisa del joven, quien solo suspiro, analizo la bebida y la hecho en su boca, ambos mirando expectantes.

-Esta buena señor Sirius –dijo Daniel.

-Solo Sirius –gruño el Black ante el codazo de su amigo –me siento viejo si añades el señor –explico.

-Esta bien –encogió sus hombros.

-Tu acento es extranjero…¿verdad?-cuestiono, el niño acepto…antes ninguno lo noto, pero era verdad, ahora en su forma humana se sentía mas la manera de hablar, bueno además no eran demasiadas veces que pudieron hablar sin analizar otras cosas.

-Estados Unidos…-explico el joven –estoy aquí de vacaciones con mis padres –explico de nuevo.

Ahí los tres charlaron un poco entre bromas de los adultos, Daniel solo los miraba y sonreía ocasionalmente….sabían que tenían que hablar con el, sabiendo su estado de fantasma…pero no lo dirían al menos que le chico lo dijera primero, tenia una razón para mantener su secreto y estaba mejor así, no se veía tan malo después de todo.

El chico se despidió con un profundo gracias para desaparecer en la puerta de la casa, pareciendo tan Muggle como era posible, era extraño las preguntas del chico respecto a la casa…cualquier aquí no supiera la verdad daría por hecho su estado Muggle ordinario, pero ellos no eran cualquiera.

Sirius y Lupin se quedaron preocupados, prometiendo mantener un ojo en el joven en las peleas futuras, no podían detenerlo a falta de confianza con el fantasma…era solo un niño y hasta ahora lo habían olvidado por completo, alguien de la edad de Harry estaba peleando junto a ellos esta parte oscura de la guerra.

Era injusto pero no podían hacer mucho, los demás lo consideraban un fantasma…alguien que en todos sus años pudo ver algo mas, alguien peculiarmente…. Negaron la cabeza para entrar y asegurarse de hablar un poco sobre sus planes a futuro, no querían que el chico siguiera viendo las atrocidades de esta guerra, aunque ¿era demasiado tarde para eso?.

XXXXXXXX

En Amity Park estaba demasiado tranquilo estos días, al menos Vlad pensaba eso… los fantasmas estaban siendo calmados los últimos meses sin la presencia de Daniel, lo estaban respetando como el salvador del mundo fantasma.

Pero algo no estaba bien…era como si no estuviera, investigo un poco y noto el porque la ausencia, había sido becado y enviado a otro país…pero era extraño y repentino, era mas obvio que su otro amigo tecnológico fuera el elegido, frunció el ceño.

Bajo a su laboratorio dispuesto a seguir con sus planes, era demasiado solo sin el joven rondando por ahí tratando de evitar sus planes, aunque era bueno para poder hacer que funciones y poder casarse con Maddy, pero demasiado fácil abollaba su orgullo…aunque en el fondo admiraba al chico.

Unos movimientos en sus contactos y al parecer nadie sabia nada de esa beca extraña, algo no estaba bien….al menos sabia que estaba por el buen camino al toparse con pared al indagar mas en los archivos –Esto es interesante –lo primero que noto fueron las iniciales M.A.C.U.S.A extravagante.

XXXXXXX

Bien esto fue un capitulo un poco mas corto que los demás…pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

GEME 1 FUERA


End file.
